


Drift

by Lady_Eclair



Series: Watcher [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Asgard, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Conflict, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Illusions, Magic, Memory Loss, Midgar, Mutants, My First Fanfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Svartálfaheimr | Svartalfheim, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Eclair/pseuds/Lady_Eclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows nothing.</p><p>Remembers nothing but the cold and the dark.</p><p>Somewhere along the line she forgot everything worth remembering.</p><p>They found her, but they can't help her, so she has to find the answers for herself in the glittering city of Asgard.</p><p>Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake

_“The Aether is fluid, ever changing.”_

_The power._

_“Don’t!”_

_“In a world this vulnerable, we need something more powerful than us.”_

_“Lightning is but a flicker of light, punctuated on all sides by darkness.”_

_“You think you know pain? You will beg for something as sweet as… Pain.”_

 

Cold, freezing, burning never-ending cold.

Darkness, absorbing, merciless night.

Then nothingness.

Followed by the cold.

A thousand fleeting lives, all around me, so loud and bright. I think they’re bright at least. I mean I can’t see them, I can’t feel them.

What is feeling?

What is seeing?

Why do I know this?

I can hear children, laughing and playing, crying. I hear them change, their voices deepen, I hear their lives change. Older and wiser, the love they experience, and the joy at their own children’s birth, but then it’s quiet or they cry again, and the cycle begins anew.

Darkness.

So much…

Cold.

Is this death?

I cannot believe that though.

Punishment perhaps?

What did I do then?

_“You will not always be alone.”_


	2. Voices

“Look, I know you’re mad at me, but do you really have to… Put it down, Wanda, put it down!”

Tony leapt out of the way just as a kitchen knife sliced a deadly arc through the air where his head had been and embedded itself in the wall.

Wanda, cheeks as bright red as her hair and breathing heavily glared darkly at the man and with a wave of her hand lifted a new weapon, a frying pan. It spun slowly in the air, red energy keeping it aloft as the furious woman bore down upon the Iron Man.

“Whatever you did Stark, I suggest you apologise.”

This last bit of advice came from the couch nearby, where a bored looking Steve Rogers was flipping through a newspaper.

“I did!”

“Did you use the words, I’m sorry?”

“Yes!” Tony yelped and covered his head as the panlaunched at him. The metal object clanged against his forearm, and the billionaire winced at the pain that lanced through his arm. “I did!”

“Did you say them consecutively, or mention them here and there in the sentence?”

“I may have,” Tony ducked under a plate. “Forgotten to, put the microwave down Wanda! I may have forgotten to put them together!”

“No time like the present.”

“FINE! Wanda, I’m sorry I accidentally walked in on you showering, and that I ate your piece of chocolate cake. And I’m sorry I set your alarm every morning for three A.M.”

“That was YOU?” The red-haired woman’s voice rose an octave in pitch. “You said it was a system glitch! How could you…”

_“I’m sorry to interrupt, but, there’s something that requires your immediate attention.”_

Friday’s voice cut through the rage in the room, perking up the bored Captain Roger’s mood immediately. It had been days since they’d done anything interesting, and amusing as he found Tony’s current situation, there was nothing as enjoyable as some good old fashioned heroism.

“Friday, saved by the bell. What’s up?” Tony’s voice was nothing short of relieved, as Wanda replaced the microwave with a huff, her eyes spitting venom and fire. “Tell me it’s something big so that Wanda here can throw something at someone other than me?”

_“Well sir, it seems that Thor has… Well sir, he’s chasing a meteor.”_

“Is that some kind of euphemism?”

_“No sir, Thor is literally chasing a meteor. He has sent out a signal for help.”_

“Well, that’s certainly a first,” Tony glanced over at Steve, whose shrug seemed to say _He’s a Demi-God, who knows._ “Where exactly is our favourite golden haired man?”

_“Right now sir they’re still in the stratosphere, but based off of current trajectory and windspeed and if Thor doesn’t destroy the meteor before it enters the troposhere, they’ll be over Washington in ten minutes.”_

“Right, well, I suppose it would be a decent break from… This.”

Tony couldn’t agree more.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

_“Someone explain to me why the meteor is…”_

_“I don’t know, I just wanted to get out of the tower.”_

_“Thor?”_

_“I can’t explain it, it was as if someone yelled out for help inside my head. The shout, it was terrifying. It led me here.”_

_“You followed the terrifying voice in your head? Is it just me, or does this guy need to watch a horror film?”_

_“Can we focus on the matter at hand please?”_

I was beginning to wish for the darkness and cold again.

Everything hurt, my head, my arms, my…

Wait.

Had I just moved?

_“Well at least we know she’s alive…”_

_“And speaks English.”_

I’d spoken?

I pried my eyes open, and then squeezed them shut, the pain intense. So intense, and yet so amazingly wonderful.

I could feel, I could… Breathe!

_“Sir, I’ve completed a preliminary scan. She appears to be in perfect health, considering she just fell from space. I have noticed several anomalies however.”_

She?

_“Right, well, I do want to get out of here so let’s take this back to the Tower?”_

The strangest sensation brushed against my skin and then my head spun once or twice.

_“Wanda! What are you…?”_

_“She is scared, let her rest so that this is not so traumatic.”_

_“Good plan…”_

Everything went dark and cold again.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m sorry but what?”

_“Sir, based off of the DNA analysis I’ve concluded that she is over 2 thousand years old. I can also conclusively state that she’s not human.”_

“She fell from space Friday, I thought that much was obvious.”

_“She’s not an alien either sir, if I had to hazard a guess, I’d say she’s more like Thor.”_

“Makes sense why they could communicate? Do all Asgardians do the mind chat thing?”

“None that I know of,” Thor folded his arms and looked at the bright display in front of them. They’d left the girl in the next room, still heavily sedated and closely monitored by Friday and Vision, who had immediately taken a liking to the unconscious woman when he’d returned from… Well wherever Vision went, Thor mused. “I have also never seen anyone like her in Asgard before.”

“And you know everyone in Asgard?”

“Hardly, but someone like the girl would certainly stand out,” Thor shot back at Stark. “Or do you have many silver haired violet eyed women on your planet?”

“Now that you mention it…”

“That’s enough,” Wanda snapped, her earlier ire at Tony coming through as she turned off the display. “All we know is that she isn’t human, and that she fell from the sky. Also that she is more terrified than anyone I’ve ever met before.”

“Great, a terrified space Asgardian, what could possibly go wrong?” Tony sighed heavily. “I almost wish Wanda was throwing a microwave at me again.”

“That can be arranged Stark.”


	3. Vision

“You must eat.”

The red skinned man’s voice was gentle, and he kept his distance. Understandable after the reaction I’d had when the man who spoke with a voice of thunder had stormed into the room demanding information that I had no means to give him.

“I do not…”

“It is food, sustenance,” The man smiled at me and pushed a plate of, something at me. “You require it to function.”

“Do you eat?”

“I do not require food, but yes, I do eat if I wish it.”

“I am…” I sighed and pushed my hair out of my eyes with my hands. I stopped, staring in wonder at my hands. They were so small, so, mobile… “I am sorry, I do not know anything, and yet I know what a hand is. What a plate is. I know that you are a man, that I am a woman. I know things, and yet I don’t know…”

“I am sorry that you have to experience this feeling,” He sighed and sat at the door. “I am sorry that you are so confused.”

“Why are you apologising?” I blinked at him. “You didn’t do this to me, did you? I should be the one apologising, all of this, and I haven’t asked your name. That is proper manners, right?”

“I think manners can take a backseat in this instance,” He chuckled wryly. “My name is Vision.”

“Vision?” I repeated his name slowly, rolling it on my tongue getting a feel for it. “It suits you I think?”

“How so?”

“Your eyes, they just…” I fumbled on my words. “Something.”

“I understand, thank you,” Vision nodded at the plate of food. “I would not eat that if I were you though. It was my terrible attempt at a peace offering, and I would hate your first experience of food to be of that.”

“I don’t understand, what must I eat then?”

“If you feel up to it, perhaps you would like to leave this room? I have a few friends who would like to meet you.”

“Will the loud one be there?”

“Yes, but do not worry, he is all bark and little bite. At least to someone innocent.”

_Innocent?_

 

The room Vision called the kitchen was littered with people.

The blonde muscular man with the booming voice was standing near a window, arms folded pensively as he stared out into the bright light. I squinted a little at that, my eyes still so sensitive to light.

“Allow me to introduce the rest of the people responsible for finding you,” Vision nudged me forward a few inches. “This is Sam Wilson, one of the newer members of our group…”

A man with beautiful dark skin stepped forward and nodded his head at me, a friendly smile on his face.

“Nice to see you up and awake!”

“Don’t hog all the attention,” A second man chided and shot me a brilliant smile. “Steve Rogers at your service mam.”

“Stealing the limelight again Captain?” The man with dark hair and a self-satisfied smirk interjected, leaning against a counter. There was an air of arrogance surrounding him, I think? “Tony Stark, billionaire, genius and your benefactor.”

“Thank, you?”

“Cut it out Stark,” A voice, accented differently from the others snapped leading way to a beautiful woman with fiery red hair. “She doesn’t need your arrogance. Please, ignore his childishness, he’s an idiot.”

“I… uh…”

“I am Wanda Maximoff…” She smiled at me. “I hope you…”

“Do you have a name girl?”

The booming man kept true to his name, and I jumped a little, retreating behind Vision as much as I could, considering that he was only so big.

“Thor, you are frightening her.”

“Frightening? Gods… Fine. I am sorry, I will try to be less…”

“Thor-like?” The man named Tony quipped. “This should be entertaining.”

“Yes, I live for your entertainment. Please, my Lady, do you have a name?” The muscular man sighed, his voice far more gentle this time. “I am Thor Odinsson.”

“I…” My mind struggled for a few seconds. “I’m Nyx.”

“Nyx?”

I contemplated it for a second, mulling it around in my head. I remembered precious little other than the darkness, and the cold, but there was something there, a flicker of something.

“Yes.”

“Well then, Nyx, welcome to planet Earth, would you like some pancakes?”


	4. Learning

“An apple.”

“A tree.”

“A bear,” I sighed as Tony pulled up another flashcard. “Is this necessary?”

“Yep,” Tony popped the p, and waved the card. “What’s this?”

“A cloud.”

“I think she knows what basic objects are,” Wanda’s voice was bored as she watched the display in front of her. “You’re boring us both.”

“I thought this might happen, so I brought this!”

The next image Tony waved in front of me had Wanda nearly falling off the chair in shock.

“Well what’s this?”

I blinked.

“You’re… I’m not answering that!”

“So you don’t know?”

“I do.”

“Then?”

“It’s a mushroom.”

“Good God,” Tony blinked at me in shock. “You think that’s a mushroom?”

I didn’t answer him.

“Let me try and explain this to you,” Tony’s face broke into a broad grin. “When a man and a woman love each other very much, the body undergoes certain physiological changes.”

“I know that, but it’s upright, so it’s a mushroom.”

Wanda snorted, and I winked slyly at her.

“Well that’s what I’m trying to explain. When a man gets... excited then there’s a certain rush of blood.”

“Mushrooms don’t have blood.”

Tony’s face was shocked.

“You’re not getting this. Look, I’m talking about…”

“Mushrooms.”

“I GIVE UP!”

 ----

“So I was thinking, if you’re going to be staying here, you’re going to need a hobby.”

“A hobby?”

Sam plunked down next to me on the couch and I quirked an eyebrow at him, before turning back to the documentary on the World Wars. Humans were so, violent.

“You can’t sit in front of the TV all day,” Sam reached over and turned the television off. “You need to get out, do something fun.”

“For your information,” I snatched the remote out of his hand and turned the screen back on. “I happen to enjoy watching educational films. Besides, Tony does it all day.”

“And look how he turned out.”

As if summoned by some invisible force, Tony stumbled into the room, speaking frantically with his hand which was gloved in red metal.

“I know that it’s difficult to do, but you have to do this for me? Come on, work for daddy…”

I blinked once, and then flicked the TV screen off.

“What do you suggest?”


	5. Fun?

 “Goddamn it Friday,” Tony let out a heavy sigh and sagged back on his work chair, riding it on two legs, eying me. I paused the treadmill and returned his gaze with a questioning one of my own. “You’ve been at that for a while.”

“Could say the same to you,” I smiled as I stepped off the machine, careful not to trip and fall like I’d done a thousand times before. “Thor says as I’m an Asgardian, I must train my body. I don’t know if he’s right, but it is better than watching the television.”

“There are other things you could do.”

“Like whatever it is you are doing?” I smirked and pointed at the hologram that Tony had been arguing with for the past half hour. “I am not sure it’s doing any good for your health. But what do I know?”

“If you’re related to Thor, then not much.”

“I’ve learnt to ignore you,” I informed the cocky man as I dried my face, peering at the numbers in the air. “Also, you should consider rerouting the power through the second coupling…”

I blanched as Tony toppled off his chair.

“Oh my, are you alright?” I crouched next to him, checking for injuries. “Tony?”

He was looking at me with huge eyes.

“You understand quantum mechanics… You’re a millennia old being that fell from the sky, and you can understand…”

“Our people are centuries more advanced than yours,” Thor’s voice boomed out, interrupting Tony’s revelation. “It would make sense that Nyx is well aware of such things.”

“It does?” Tony’s voice and mine were equally perplexed as we stared at the thunder Demi-God.

“But of course, you humans are so full of yourselves. Most of the things that you are discovering, we discarded as old technology on Asgard.”

“Excuse me if I don’t take the word of a man who still wears chain-mail,” Stark rolled to his feet, offering me a hand up which I took. “What brings the mighty Thor down to my humble laboratory? Aliens? Mercenaries? You ran out of conditioner?”

“I’m not…” Thor’s brow creased as he attempted to decipher the quip. Realisation dawned on his face, but he just sighed. “I’m here for Nyx, I was thinking I might take her out on a small quest.”

“Quest?” I furrowed my brow. “Like one of the missions that the Avengers go on?”

“Smaller, less deadly, but yes. I believe that experiencing the outside world would be good for you.”

“I have seen the world, I went outside with Sam the other day,” I grumbled. “It was less than amusing.”

“Sam admittedly made an error trying to get you drunk, after all you are a daughter of Asgard!” Thor chuckled. “I was surprised he lasted that long.”

Sam had passed out three hours into our excursion, leaving me alone in a dingy bar surrounded by men who had looked at me the way I’d seen a leopard look at a deer on the television. I’d spent the next ten minutes attempting to rouse the unconscious man, only to be greeted with snores and sniggers from the people around me.  If it hadn’t been for Steve’s heroic interruption, I’d have been in a world of trouble.

“Be that as it may, I’m not sure I want to experience any more of the world.”

“It will be fun!”


	6. Hello my old friend

I had to admit, I now had a newfound amount of respect for the Avengers and what they did. A very deep respect. 

As Natasha outfitted me with an earpiece she'd explained exactly what my role would be in this very basic mission. Subdue and retrieve she had called it, a run of the mill operation where we'd swoop in, intimidate a bunch of bad-guys and walk out as the heroes of the day, yet again. I use the term we rather liberally considering that I was supposed to hover in the back and make sure no-one attempted to kill us when we weren't looking. 

That had been the plan.

Plans suck.

“I thought you said this would be fun!”

I could barely hear myself over the rain of bullets that pelted against the flimsy metal of the car. Next to me, a rather pissed off Natasha was clutching a bloodied arm and wearing a glare that if turned on the men firing at us, would probably have turned them to stone.

“ _Is_ this considered fun in some social circles?” I yelled at Natasha, and flinched as a bullet pelted into the ground nearby, far too close to my foot for my levels of comfort. “I’m not seeing the appeal to be honest.”

“I am going to kill Thor,” Natasha hissed, and peered at her injured arm, turning a shade paler at the sight of the mess. “If that’s even possible.”

“I might help you.”

“Nyx, where are you? This is glorious, do not cower from the battle!”

“Speak for yourself!” I snarled into the communications device they’d hooked up to my ear. “Not all of us are bullet-proof Demi-gods from a mystical realm!”

“You doubt yourself Nyx!” Thor boomed, and there was a terrible clap of thunder and the shooting stopped. Natasha grabbed my hand, and suddenly I was being dragged out from behind the car, struggling to keep up with the fiery-headed spy.

An unwilling scream left my throat as the hailstorm picked up again, bullets ripping into the earth just behind us. Natasha didn’t even flinch, and I envied her tremendously as I tried to make my legs move quicker.

I hated the world, absolutely despised it at this point, well everything apart from pandas. Ever seen a panda with a gun?

Nope.

That’s why they were amazing.

As we rounded a car, something inside my body screeched at me, like an alarm bell and before I could stop myself, I was snatching Natasha by her left arm and launching her to the side with a yell. It was comical really, the way that she flew through the air like a small red-haired ragdoll. She stuck the landing with a grace that made me wish I had spent more time practicing in the gym - some part of me noted that she had weighed next to nothing, that the feat of tossing her so far should have been far more strenuous than it had been, but that part of me was silenced quickly when a massive ogre of a man came barreling at me.

Right at me, knocking cars to the side like they weighed nothing at all.

Someone was going to have an insurance nightmare.

When he hit me, the world spun a thousand different ways as I tumbled head over heels, face hitting asphalt a dozen times, and I grit my teeth as I slid to a halt some ten meters away. Pain and anger flared through my veins as I lay face first on the ground, a dull hissing rage crawling up the length of my skin.

What... Was... That...?

“NYX!”

_Thor?_

I couldn’t tell where he was, brilliant lights were flashing across my eyes as my body fought to regain its composure. Flickers of a book I’d read, regarding the human anatomy and its reaction to trauma made their way through my head as I gasped for air. Everything in my system was under immense strain, reeling from the force of blow I'd taken. 

A ringing noise in my ears had me shaking my head as I tried to get to my feet.

Not a good move considering that I’d probably broken a few bones.

So I settled for flopping back onto the tar, and inhaling deeply through my nose as I fought off the pain. It worked pretty well, maybe it had something to do with my Asgardian genes?

I didn’t have time to contemplate it, because a huge hand gripped my hair and pulled me up into the air, dangling me like toy in front of a cat. Except this cat was a massive man with a fat face, tiny eyes and a leering grin.

A gun levelled at my head and I struggled weakly in the grasp of the ogre man, but it was no use.

“Put her down!”

Thor’s voice was loud, but he was too far away, and Natasha wasn’t going to make it in time either, I could see her rushing towards me, but her path was blocked by several mercenaries. There was a click as the ogre released the safety and I knew that this was it.

Well, I’d only been here two months. Looks like it was back to darkness for me.


	7. Aftermath

To hear Thor tell it, it had been magic.

Natasha says it was something more like an invisible fist of fury.

Whatever it had been, I could still feel _it_ buzzing through my veins every second of every day, even now, a week later. I don’t remember what I’d done, only that it had been as instinctual as blinking or breathing.

“You’ve been stuck on that page for a while.”

I blinked, dragging myself out of my thoughts and looking up at Wanda. She was watching me with quiet eyes, her own book closed on her lap. After I'd woken up in the medical centre, everything had been slightly off-balance, not literally, but it felt like the world was watching and waiting with bated breath for me to slip up again. So I'd confined myself to my room, living on books and coffee, jumping at everything that moved, waiting for the crawling itching swarm of bees that ran beneath my skin to fade away.

It still hadn't.

“I’m not quite enthralled with this,” I waved the book at her. “Despite me being a mysterious woman falling from space, I find the idea of bloodsucking men who sparkle… Odd.”

“You’d be surprised how enjoyable the idea is for some people. I don’t think the issue is with the book though Nyx…”

I sighed and tossed the book onto the coffee table.

“It’s not been the smoothest transition,” I admitted. “Everything before I woke up, it was dark and cold, the kind of cold that sinks into your bones so deeply that you can never quite shake the feeling. Then suddenly, with no warning, it was light and there were voices. Not the fake hollow kind that I’d heard for as long as I could remember, like they were meant to taunt me and drive me into despair and insanity. But real voices with emotion and warmth and life. It was something I’d only ever dreamed about, something I’d longed for. But then, when I finally started to find a place where I might have belonged, amongst people who were real, I suddenly developed the ability to blast people away with my mind, I think? I mean, what more is there to come?”

Wanda’s face softened and she rose from the couch, moving over to the small kitchen unit that we shared. Stark had thought it was a good idea for the two of us to share, something about birds of a feather. By that I think he meant our oddities, I wasn’t sure…

I’d hit him just in case.

Regardless, Wanda and I got along just fine in our shared living area.

She busied herself with filling the kettle with water, and turned it on.

“When Pietro and I received our powers, it was like everything and everyone had turned against us. To be so different, so, weird… it was a curse to us. But we had each other, we knew that it was going to be alright because we had one another. When Pietro…” Wanda stopped mid-sentence and inhaled deeply, the anguish on her face heart wrenching. “I was alone, or so I thought, but really I had a lot of support. Despite how they seem, the people here _are_ on your side, they know you are struggling and they will help you. I will help you.”

“How?” I sighed as I hopped up on the kitchen counter, crossing my legs under me as I took the cup of hot chocolate Wanda put down in front of me. “I don’t know what it is that I am, or even where I came from.”

“It won’t be easy Nyx, but we can certainly try to help you figure it out,” Wanda smiled as I tossed handfuls of tiny marshmallows on top of my hot drink. “I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit. You’re certainly more human than some people I’ve seen.”

“Because of the marshmallows?” I grinned and chewed on one, nearly choking on it when Vision floated through the wall. “We have doors for a reason Vision!”

“My apologies, I forget it’s unusual for someone to float through walls,” Vision sounded anything but sorry. “I wanted to see how you were doing?”

“Friday healed most of the contusions, and I heal rapidly,” I pushed a mug towards Vision, and Wanda set about filling it with hot chocolate, before handing it to the man. I suppressed a smile when their fingers brushed, causing Wanda to turn as bright as her hair. “I’m more worried about Natasha.”

“Agent Romanoff is doing well, her wound was superficial, she’s more furious at Thor than anything else, as she should be.” Vision looked like he was savoring the warm drink and I popped a marshmallow into his cup when he paused. “Interesting... I believe she hit him a dozen times before we managed to pry her off.”

“A dozen? My, and here I thought you were some sort of super being,” I couldn’t hide my grin. “Surely it would have taken less time to pull them apart.”

“There was something very enjoyable in watching it,” Vision admitted and his face twisted as he ate the marshmallow, into something akin to glorious wonder. “This marshmallow is…”

“Amazing right?”

“Indeed.”


	8. Interlude

I was a gasping puddle on the floor of the gym by the time I’d climbed off the treadmill.

“I’m not sure that what you’re doing is healthy.”

“Go bug someone else Vision,” I managed to wheeze out as I flopped onto my back, glaring up at the ceiling.

“You seem upset.”

I closed my eyes as my heart thudded madly in my chest.

Mad was a damn understatement.

“I heard from Wanda that you and Thor had an altercation earlier.”

I didn’t reply.

“I believe that Thor means well… He is just difficult to communicate with. Humans are such complex creatures.”

“You speak like you aren’t human,” I managed to push myself up onto my elbows. “I’d have thought you’d be smarter than that.”

Vision blinked at me.

“You’re more human than you think. Even if you were some sort of AI before this. Being human doesn’t mean you have to have a certain DNA sequence or physical form,” I pushed myself up onto my feet and wiped my face with the towel I’d brought with. “I know some animals that act human, more human than some people. I think that perhaps, you’re more than human.”

“I…”

“Don’t worry,” I winked at him. “I understand.”

“This isn’t why I came here…”

“I’m fine Vision, see?” I lifted my hands up. “No explosions, no energy balls of fury. If I had to go around blasting things every time Thor or Tony pissed me off, we’d have no walls around us.”

“That is true…”


	9. Desperation

It had happened again, and this time I’d left a human sized hole in the wall.

“Nyx, breathe, just…” Wanda was speaking to me, but I couldn’t completely hear her above the buzzing in my head, the fire in my veins. “You need to think about something calming, something to centre yourself.”

It was like something was surging beneath the surface, it was like something was trying to get out, a beast, a monster. I wanted to rip my skin off, just to feel the pressure relieved, I wanted to feel the beast released.

_Focus Nyx, just breathe, you aren’t a monster. You aren’t a beast. There is nothing wrong with you, there is nothing wrong with…_

“Ah it’s happening again, guys… Uh, guys,” Tony’s voice was panicky and I saw from the corner of my eye as both he and Sam backed away, putting the burly form of Steve between them. It would be comical if I wasn’t about to possibly blow the entire building away.

Pain lanced through my right side, and I gasped, the buzzing fading away as I stumbled forward, landing on my knees.

“Holy shit, did you just...”

“Not, another, word,” I panted at Tony and yanked the letter opener out of my side, whining just a little bit at the agony it caused. “Would you like me to blast yet another hole in your wall?”

“As much as I like the chance for a good renovation, let’s keep it to planned destruction, anybody got a med-kit? Blood is not a good look on my carpet.”

“Allow me,” Vision appeared out of nowhere yet again, and I nearly jumped out of my skin, the buzzing flaring up again. I grit my teeth together, and dug my fingers into the freshly made wound, everything spinning around, Tony suddenly seemed to be on the roof and Wanda’s face was oddly wide. “Enough Nyx, it’s going to be alright.”

“No,” I gasped out. “It isn’t, I can’t… I can’t be here anymore.”

No-one spoke.

“I don’t know how to control this, whatever it is,” I tried not to look as Vision peeled my shirt away from the self-inflicted injury. “What if I can’t stop it next time? I can’t keep shoving pointed objects into my skin in the hopes that I’ll pull myself back. Next time it might not be a hole in the wall, it could be the floor, or the entire building that comes down.”

“So what, you want to become a hermit? Hide in the country-side?” Sam’s voice was incredulous. “I don’t think that’s the best option.”

“No,” I hissed as the disinfectant met my skin. “I don’t want to hide, but, what options do I have?”

“There is a second option,” Thor who had been silent until now stepped forward. “I did not mention it before as it didn’t seem like it would be necessary. However, the situation calls for something a little more serious.”

“I’m listening, but if this involves some sort of magic spell then I say no.”

“In a sense.”

“Oh God,” I sighed heavily. “Why did I have to crash land here?”


	10. Prepare

“I’m not dying, you don’t need to… Stop it!”

“You’re going to need new clothes, maybe even a whole new set of lingerie, who knows what hunky Asgardian men you’ll encounter up there.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m thinking black, maybe red…”

“What the actual hell?” I grumbled, and snatched the tablet out of Tony’s hands. “Why are you even looking at things like this?”

I pointed at the model wearing skimpy red lingerie that was basically a patch of cloth over her most delicate bits.

“I’m just looking out for you. Speaking of, do you have condoms? You don’t know what nasty STD’s are floating around up there. Will normal condoms even work? Friday, how soon can we develop extra strength…”

“Friday, if you dare, I will pour coffee on your main circuitry in the dead of the night,” I growled, and hit Tony on the head with his tablet. “I am not having this conversation with you. I don’t need any of that stuff Tony, not all of us are sex depraved nymphomaniacs.”

Tony’s face turned into a massive pout, and I swore that I saw tears well up in his eyes.

“Look at you, all grown up and using such big words! Friday, did you record that?”

“Oh my God! Wanda help!” My cheeks were ablaze. “Tony you absolute…”

“Ah you’re going to miss me.”

“Over my dead body you idiot.”

“You say the nicest things…”


	11. Glittering Lights

“The Bifrost will make you dizzy, probably light headed, but the effects will wear off almost immediately after you arrive. It is like this for all first-time travellers, but you will grow accustomed to it in time,” Thor informed me as I completely ignored him and turned back to the Avengers who had assembled. “Are you even listening?”

“I left a stash of marshmallows in the bag,” Wanda smiled, and hugged me tightly. “If you need more, send Thor.”

“I’m not a delivery agent.”

I ignored him again.

“Thank you,” I grinned at her. “Also, don’t be so subtle about it. Not only is he a man, he used to be a computer programme.”

Wanda blushed heavily and I winked at her, before moving over to the man in question, his skin colour clashing marvellously with his orange sweater.

“I am sorry we cannot aid you anymore,” Vision’s voice was sad, genuinely sad. “There is just so much that is unknown about you. I do believe that this is the best course of action.”

“It’s alright Vision, you did your best, and I will always appreciate your friendship. You have been an amazing friend. Just, try not to phase through too many walls. Not everyone has as strong a constitution as we do.”

“Pity you’re leaving so soon Tinsel,” Stark sounded bored, as he yanked on a strand of my hair. “I’m gonna miss having someone to annoy.”

“I think you’ve got enough victims for that,” I grumbled. “Friday, don’t let him cause too much hell.”

 _“Of course not Miss Nyx, he’ll be firmly reprimanded.”_ The AI chirped across Tony’s watch, her voice smug. _“Do take care of yourself.”_

“That’s my girl,” I grinned and came to Sam who was bickering with Steve about some or other football score. They stopped when I reached them, and Sam grinned at me. “Don’t get yourself killed, and Steve don’t let him drink more than three shots of vodka, no matter how much he insists he can handle it. He can’t Steve, he really can’t.”

“Hey!”

I grinned at Sam, and gave him a tight hug before turning to Steve.

We’d not really had much time to spend together, but it had been interesting to meet him. He was quiet, stoic, and brave. I would have enjoyed more time with him, he after all knew what it meant to be new to a world. Hopefully when I’d figured things out a little more, I’d be able to come back and get to know the first Avenger a little better.

“You look after yourself up there. If you need us, you just let us know,” He smiled a winning smile at me, and I could see why so many women fawned over him. “Keep safe Nyx.”

“Thanks, look after these idiots, they’re going to need it.”

“We must leave Nyx, there is not time to delay.”

“Fine, I’m coming,” I grumbled and turned to Stark. “Let Natasha know I’ll see her soon.”

“Will do Tinsel, now get going, the taxi won’t hang around forever.”

I hurried over to Thor.

“Hold on tight,” He commanded and I clutched his arm like it was a lifeline.

“Shit, hold up!” Tony yelled, and hurried forward.

“What is it Tony?” Thor sounded less than happy.

“Seeing as Nyx here is a young prodigy in the field of academics…” Tony thrust one of his tablets into my hand. “It’s a collection of books, as many as I could cram in there. Which is pretty much all of them by the way. Also it’s powered by my arc reactor technology, so you don’t need to worry about finding a charging outlet for it. You know, Asgardians and their _advanced_ technology.”

“Thanks Tony, you _can_ actually be sweet,” I grinned and then there was a blast of light.

Everything spun around and I clutched Thor’s arm for dear life as we rocketed upwards.

“What in the…” I tried to see what was going on, but the moment I peered at something other than the metal of Thor’s armour, I felt like I was going to pass out.

It was space.

It was darkness.

Déjà vu, that’s the term they used.

It was also a feeling I really didn’t want, it just reminded me too much of all those years.

Those lifetimes.

So instead I chose to focus on the individual scales of metal armour on Thor’s arms, they glittered brilliantly in the rainbow coloured light around us. They were perfectly layered, someone had obviously spent a lot of time, and a lot of effort on making it. I could almost see my face they were so polished, and yet I’d never seen Thor actually pay any attention to them. Was it magic?

That was when I started counting the scales.

Sixty three… Sixty four…

Thor’s hand gripped around my forearm and then the speed at which we were ascending started to slack and suddenly we were on solid ground, Thor yanking me up as I stumbled over my own feet. It was suddenly as if I didn’t know how to use my own legs and I was thankful for the demi-god’s firm grip.

“I did warn you, but you weren’t listening,” Thor rumbled at me, and I managed to glare at him between the waves of nausea.

“Thor, welcome home.”

The voice was dark, husky and filled with years of wisdom.

“Heimdall, I trust all is prepared?”

“Of course.”

Finally everything stopped spinning, and I was able to focus on where I was.

“You’re…” I gaped at the magnificent figure standing atop the pedestal. The man was exuding knowledge and power, and there was something otherworldly about his eyes. “You’re, well, big?”

“That is certainly a new response,” The man named Heimdall replied, and pulled his winged helmet from his head and stepped down from the pedestal. “I have been watching you for a while now Lady Nyx.”

“That isn’t creepy…” I looked at Thor for confirmation and he nodded. “How exactly would you have been watching me?”

“Heimdall sees all from the gate, it is why he is the gate keeper,” Thor beamed at his friend. “When I was not around, I had Heimdall make sure you were alright.”

“If you see all, then did you see me? Before I mean?” Excitement bubbled up in my chest. “Before I fell to earth? Do you know anything that could help?”

“It unfortunately doesn’t work like that, despite having the ability to see everything, I must focus on what it is I need to see,” Heimdall towered above me, and despite his massive size, I didn’t feel anything other than safe. “If I had known, I would have searched for you.”

“It’s alright…” I smiled, trying to force the disappointment out of my chest. “It was a slim chance.”

“First thing we need to do, now that you’re here in Asgard, is get you into something suitable for our people. We cannot draw more attention to you than necessary,” Thor injected, and Heimdall handed him a pile of folded clothes. “You can change here, there’s a small room to the left.”

“What exactly is that?” I asked as I took the pile of clothes.

“A dress and shoes.”

Sigh.

“Wonderful.”

I entered the room that Heimdall pointed me to, and shot him a glare that told him I’d kill him if he dared to “see” me and changed, struggling at first with the fabric of the dress. Eventually I figured the strange thing out, and after pulling my hair out from the back of the dress I exited the room, my jeans and shirt under one arm.

“Is this right? I don’t know…” I paused and glared down at the strange fabric that had refused to sit the way I wanted it to. “It is a pretty colour though, but it is so restricting.”

“You…” Thor choked on his words. “It suits you.”

I glanced up at the thunder god and noticed there was a red taint on his cheeks, and Heimdall’s eyes were wide.

“I hadn’t been sure if the dress would fit, and it isn’t made of the finest materials, but,” Heimdall smiled a tiny bit. “You look like you were made to wear it.”

“I highly doubt that is the case,” I grumbled, and packed my old clothes into the bag I’d brought with. “Well, now that I’ve donned the garb of the people, what is the second step in our plan?”

“To see the King.”

_The King?_

I was regretting this already.


	12. Kings

“Thor Odinsson, you have returned, and once again you bring with you a mortal from Midgard. Did you learn nothing from your last encounter? Is the last one dead?”

Ouch.

So this was Odin, supreme King of Asgard. He was impressive indeed, with his age-worn face and bright armour as he sat upon his throne. That one eye peered back at us with startling alacrity as I stood next to Thor, suddenly overly aware of the fact that beneath this ridiculously fancy green dress I was wearing the all-stars Tony had gotten me, and that my hair was little more than a rat’s nest that I’d twisted into a hasty braid.

Around us, were dozens of women and men, all dazzlingly beautiful in their fine dresses and tunics, and all of them looking at me, condescendingly? I was beginning to break out in a cold sweat, with so many pairs of eyes fixed on me, all of them curious and probing.

_Thor, what have you gotten me into?_

“Father, this woman is not as she seems. I believe that Nyx is Asgardian though she may not remember it. I think it would be best that we keep her under our protection until she regains her memories.”

Odin’s eye fixed itself on me and I fought the urge to squirm.

“The last thing that Asgard needs is some unknown woman who may or may not be one of us prowling around. Do you not remember the devastation that was wreaked upon Asgard?”

“Father, I hardly think that someone this small…”

“I do not believe that you thought at all. She is an unknown factor in an unknown situation. I will not risk Asgard or its people!”

“Father please, she needs our help. We cannot let her suffer any more than she already has. The girl has no memory, no real home, and a power unlike any we’ve seen!”

“Power? What power?”

Odin’s voice had hardened and my eyes darted across the room, searching for possible exits.

“It manifests randomly, and terrifies her. If we could help her control it, we should. She is one of us after all. Father, I beseech you, give her a chance.”

“A chance to what? Destroy us?” Odin glared at his son. “No, she is a threat and as such I will not allow her to roam free. Throw her in the dungeon and be done with it.”

_Dungeon?_

_Wait, what?_

The heavily armoured guards of the throne room sprang into action, rushing towards me. I yelped, and grabbed onto Thor’s arm.

“You’re not pleading my case particularly well!” I hissed at him. “Do something!”

“Do not lay a finger on this woman!” Thor’s voice roared, his hammer Mjolnir swinging in his hand. “Lest you wish to feel the wrath of the heavens.”

The guards stumbled backwards, unsure of themselves and the massive man swinging a hammer in all his furious princely fury. _I_ was intimidated, and he was defending me!

“This isn’t helping anything! Thor stop it, you can’t solve everything by trying to hit it!” I yelled at him as he swung Mjolnir at a brave guard who had dared to come just a little close. The guard staggered backwards as the hammer whizzed past his head, and I wrenched myself out of Thor’s grip. “Odin, King Odin please.”

The King was glaring at me, but didn’t respond, which I took as a good sign at least.

“You don’t know me, and I understand that the uncertainty could be disturbing, but please. How can you judge me so quickly?” I realised now that I was angry, not only terrified. Angry that I’d been treated like some criminal, angry that I’d been judged without a chance to prove myself. No, angry didn’t quite cover my feelings, I was absolutely livid. I had done nothing to warrant this treatment, it wasn’t as if I had asked for all of this to happen, or I had stormed into Asgard blasting buildings apart and slaughtering innocents. I had been dealt a hand of cards, and I was trying to play them as best I could, and this pompous… I sucked in a deep breath, and clenched my fists as tightly as possible, my nails biting deeply into the flesh of my skin. Immediately the buzzing power that had been building just under my skin waned, and I lifted my eyes to meet the King’s. “Have you never been judged before? Don’t you know how terrifying it is for people to assume you are evil, when all you’re doing is trying to change their minds? Haven’t you ever been screaming out for help, only to be cast aside? I’m not asking you to give me the throne or to grant me unlimited wealth, all I’m asking you for is help. I have nowhere else to go, I have no-one else to turn to. If I did, do you really think I’d be here risking my life and freedom? Please, if you have some shred of empathy in you, allow me to stay, to learn. Please!”

The guards pushed past Thor, who to my surprise had listened to me and was no longer swinging Mjolnir, though when I glanced back at him he was bristling like an angry lion. They swarmed around me, glittering swords levelled at my throat, a tight circle preventing me from advancing or retreating. Well, this was it then, into a dungeon for the rest of my days, until either I died or the power inside me blasted the cell to bits.

Somehow I think being back in the abyss would have turned out better.  

“Wait.”

All eyes turned back to the King, who had risen to his feet, a strange look on his face.

“Perhaps I was hasty in my decision,” King Odin sighed. “After all the destruction that Asgard has seen, I acted out of fear. If Thor says you are as us, an Asgardian, then I shall take him on his word. I will allow you to remain here, in the Palace as a guest and we shall have our sorcerer attempt to help you with your… problem. Should you however, pose a threat to any of my people at any stage, I will have you thrown in the darkest cell in Asgard.”

Relief flooded my body, and I could have hugged the King. He’d probably have me executed on the spot.

“Thor, take her to a guest chamber,” King Odin sounded tired, as he sank back down onto the throne. “I have other matters to attend to.”

“Thank you father,” Thor bowed low to his father, and the guards sheathed their swords as their prince approached. “Nyx, come.”

I scuttled after Thor, nervously eyeing the guards, but they didn’t look back. To them I was no longer an issue, unless their King commanded it.

The King.

“King Odin!” I stopped, turned back around before dipping into a deep curtsey, like Wanda had taught me before I’d left. She said it would be useful, and how right she was! “I will always remember your kindness. Thank you.”

The King said nothing as I rushed off, determined not to get lost in this massive palace.


	13. Mind Tricks

Asgard, was for a lack of a better word, bright.

Everything from the gilded golden halls, to the crystalline chandeliers that glowed day in and day out glared with light. Not to mention outside the massive palace that dominated the scenery. Everything reflected the light that was cast from not only the sun, but the Bifrost too. It was like looking at a luminous kaleidoscope which left my eyes stinging for hours, and my head pounding. Thor said it would pass in time, that the light would become familiar to me the longer I was exposed to it.

I seriously doubted it.

Here, at the end of the day however, the light waned and the whole of Asgard was cast in splendid twilight. Shadows danced everywhere and the only real prominent light was cast from the houses and the Bifrost, which never seemed to wane in splendour. I resituated myself on the edge of the balustrade, watching the lights slowly appear across the city, people readying themselves for the night. It was my favourite thing about Asgard really, the night, simply because it was never dark, but it was never too bright.

On earth, in Stark’s tower I’d had to sleep with a light on, the darkness from the heavy blinds too much for me. On the nights that I’d dared to sleep with the blinds open, I’d been assailed by neon sign boards, helicopters and the Iron Man himself.

Tony liked to do test runs at awful hours of the night.

Humming to myself I pressed the button on the tablet that Tony had given me, and it lit up, the soft light reminding me of those nights spent pestering the genius in his lab. He’d actually shot me with one of his arc beams once because I’d been “plaguing him”. It had been on low, but I’d still had static hair for the next two days.

A smile plastered itself on my face as I opened a book about Eastern cultures, and settled back to enjoy it, my bare feet swinging out over the open air as the air started to cool around me, night truly settling in.

Time faded away as I read through chapters, and when a voice called out from behind me, my heart leapt into my throat.

“Lady Nyx?”

I squealed, nearly dropping my precious tablet out into the air. The drop would have meant the end of my precious library, something I’d be devastated over.

“Forgive me, I did knock.”

I managed to climb off the balustrade, despite my shaking legs facing the guard who’d spoken.

“King Odin’s sorcerer has requested your presence for your lesson.”

“Now?” I blinked at the man before me, a solid Asgardian, decked out in glittering armour. “It is a little late isn’t it?”

“The sorcerer has just returned from a journey, and wishes to see you before he decides whether or not he wishes to depart immediately on a second trip,” The guard’s tone was clipped. “He is not a patient man.”

I nodded and hurried inside my room, placing the tablet onto the bed and hurried to slip on the silly slippers that I’d been given by a maid. I paused only for a second to twist my hair back up into the bun I wore it in.

Thor had said it was better not to draw too much attention to myself. I had agreed, but he had refused to let me cut my hair short, saying that was just aggravate the issue as short hair was just not the fashion here. Really, fashion? I had scoffed at that, but Thor’s glare had silenced me. So I’d opted to bind it except for when I was alone.

“Lead the way.”

The halls of the palace were still a maze to me, despite my three days in the palace. I had gotten so hopelessly lost earlier in the day that I’d gone for two hours without seeing another living soul. It had been, terrifying…

The guard led me up several flights of stairs and down three corridors, all of which looked exactly the same to me. I stopped in one of the passages, a painting catching my eye.

“Who is that?”

“That is Prince Thor,” The guard informed me in a clipped tone. “We must hurry.”

I snickered just a little bit.

Thor looked like a damn girl! His hair in this painting was nearly as long as mine, and he had some sort of dress thing on as he struck a glamorous pose. He was going to get hell from me for this, and just wait until I told Tony! Noticing that I was lagging behind, I hurried to catch up with the guard, noting his posture stiffen, like he was nervous.

Was the sorcerer such a frightening being? I’d heard the maids and servants in the palace whisper about him when I walked past, and none of them sounded particularly enthralled.

_What had I gotten myself into?_

“I shall wait here until you are done Lady Nyx,” The guard stopped abruptly, and I nearly crashed into his back. “If you need anything, feel free to call.”

“Don’t worry,” I smiled at the tall man as I approached the door at the end of corridor. “I highly doubt he’s going to turn me into a worm.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Well that made me feel better…

I approached the door cautiously.

From here it looked like a normal door, you know, a door-knob and all that.

_Suck it up Nyx!_

I knocked gently on the door, no my hand wasn’t trembling, before opening it slowly, my heart pounding in my chest.

The gilded door slid open soundlessly, revealing a darkened room, with a few hovering candles casting shadows everywhere.

I’d seen this movie before. In HD.

Unwitting girl walks into dark room, gets brutally murdered.

Yeah.

Thanks for that Sam.

“If you plan on standing in the doorway all night, then I assume you don’t wish to learn anything from me?”

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the voice.

It was soft, luring, darkened with tinges of… Danger?

Every cell in my body went into overdrive as I tried to figure out where the voice was coming from, the buzzing under my skin rising to new levels. I fought my urge to give in to the hum, biting down hard on my lip until I tasted blood.

“If you don’t plan on entering by yourself, then…”

I yelped as invisible hands shoved me forward, the door slamming closed behind me and extinguishing the candles in the subsequent draft. What little light there had been in the room was sucked in by the darkness and blind panic began to sink into my pores.

Spinning back in the direction of where I knew the door was, my hands met cold stone, and the panic turned from a prickle of lightning to a pulsing dread in the pit of my stomach.

“What’s the matter? Lost something?”

“Not as much as you’ll lose if you don’t give me some light,” I breathed out, leaning against the stone, the cold on my bare arms giving me something to focus on.

_Breathe Nyx, breathe…_

A scream spilled out from my lips as the wall vanished, sending me spiralling into the abyss of darkness that I still had nightmares about.

I fought against the sticky inky blackness, moving as if I was stuck in tar – sluggish and with far too much difficulty. Every move seemed to make the blackness around me grow more and more solid, but I couldn’t stop thrashing, couldn’t stop panicking and with a furious roar my movements ground to a halt.

I was frozen in place by the darkness.

Even the buzzing in my skin had stopped.

I was alone.

Again.

…

“NO!” I snarled. “Stop this stupid game sorcerer! It’s not real, this is just a goddamn illusion!”

_Are you sure of that?_

“This isn’t real, I’m on Asgard in your stupid tower. You’re a sorcerer, and I’m not going to let you do this.”

_And how do you plan on stopping me?_

“I don’t know,” I admitted. “But I don’t care. I’m going to get out of this, whatever this is, and then I’m going to strangle the life out of you.”

_Interesting._

“It won’t be,” I grit out, fighting against the darkness, but nothing moved.

Nothing wanted to…

If I couldn’t move my physical body, but I could still think, could still feel, then surely I would be able to break free? Mentally that was.

What was it that Wanda had told me when I’d been trying to master my power? She spent three hours a day meditating, useful but no… Knowing when to stop? No.

_“No-one can make your mind do something it doesn’t want to,” Wanda was sitting next to me in the gym, her legs crossed as she instructed me. “The mind is our greatest weapon, and at the same time it is our greatest weakness.”_

_“I’m not following,” I grumbled, having just been subjected to one of her illusions in what she called training. I called it mental scarring. “I don’t have the faintest clue about any of this or how it works. How am I supposed to counter something that feels so real?”_

_“It’s simple, your mind is your power. If you know it, if you know your fears and your desires then you can always control them. No-one can make you see something if you don’t want them to. The mind always retains control, even in an illusion. Some small part will always rebel, and all you have to do is find that part.”_

_“Riight…”_

If this was truly and illusion, or a vision, then there had to be something here, something that my mind would use to help me break it. There had to be, I just needed to find it…

I searched the darkness frantically, fighting the panic as well as I could, but it was winning slowly. Every cell in my body was rebelling. I knew I had seconds before I was swallowed by the sheer despair and panic that ate at my mind.

That’s when I felt it.

My hand was hot and sticky.

Everything else was cold, freezing cold. But not my hand.

I blinked.

Warm, not cold, it was warm. If I was really in space, if I was really floating in that nothingness again I wouldn’t feel warmth, I wouldn’t know any kind of heat. I wouldn’t feel anything.

I seized a hold of that knowledge, wielding it like a weapon, wrapping it around my mind like a soft warm blanketing shield. It seeped through the cold of the illusion, sparking light in the dark and with a growl I wrenched my body free.

“Nice try,” I breathed as the illusion splintered around me. With a gasp I hit the door behind me, sliding to my knees as my eyes squinted against the flaring brightness of the suddenly illuminated room. Pain also hit me in a wave, originating from my hand. A glance told me that I’d broken the skin somewhere in the middle of the illusion, that the blood and its warmth had been what I’d felt.

“I will admit, I am slightly impressed, but are tears really necessary?”

I hadn’t realised I’d been crying until the voice pointed it out.

“Was that really necessary sorcerer?” Thor’s voice was warm fire, and I blinked the tears away, the blurriness fading. Thor was standing next to a much smaller man, looking less than impressed. The other man, the sorcerer I assumed, was far less impressive than I’d expected. Long red hair bound back, and a face that although handsome in its own right, was stirring rage in the depths of my stomach. I pushed aside the buzzing as best as I could, this was something I wanted to pound into his flesh myself. “She has gone through much in her life and she… Nyx!”

I sprang forward like a wildcat, my hands wrapping around the neck of the sorcerer who stared at me in shock as I squeezed as hard as I could. His face turned an amusing shade of purple as his hands scrabbled to pry mine away, before Thor managed to wrench me away. I landed a decent kick to the gut of the sorcerer before I was placed on the other side of the room, Thor planting himself between me and the man I now firmly hated.

“Move.” I hissed at him. “Now.”

“You don’t want to do this.”

“Actually I do.”

“Nyx, you can’t kill the man.”

“Watch me!” I snarled and darted to the left, ducking under the massive arm of the thunder god. But Thor was quicker than I expected, and he snatched me around my waist, yanking me back. “Let go Thor, he’s got this coming!”

“I can’t let you kill him,” Thor sighed. “Despite how funny that would be.”

“She’s the size of a child, but she has the heart of a lion,” The sorcerer’s voice was a little more rugged and I grinned as I saw the bruises forming on his neck. Then I blinked, when had I gotten so violent? Probably around the same time someone decided messing with my mind was a good idea. “I have high hopes for you, little kitten.”

“Come here and I’ll try my claws out on your skin,” I snarled at him, and Thor chuckled before placing me on the ground, gripping my shoulders tightly, just in case I got any ideas. “Sleep with one eye open tonight, you snake.”

“Ah, I will enjoy this,” The sorcerer grinned at me. “My name is Veles, and I am the most revered sorcerer in Asgard. Under my tutelage, you will become a great sorceress.”

“Can’t tutor anyone when you’re dead.”

“Nyx…”

“You’re right, I should castrate him.”

There must have been something in the glare I shot Veles, because he visibly paled before clearing his throat.

“You will mediate for two hours every night and morning, and then every evening at eight you will receive lessons from me. Do try to calm down before tomorrow night, I will not be so forgiving of your violence next time,” Veles pointed at the nearby fireplace, and the dry wood exploded into blue flames that consumed the wood in an instant. Pinpricks of fear rolled up my spine…

Shit.

“That is all. Goodnight.”


	14. Damnit

_Left turn._

_Left turn._

_Right turn._

_Straight onwards…_

_Damnit._

“Where am I?” I wailed at the empty passage I’d ended up in. This was the set of directions I’d received from the guard before he’d left in a golden blur, leaving me to stand in the doorway yawning widely.

Now I was going to starve to death.

Or worse…

Odin was going to find me.

I shuddered at the thought.

Determined not to be thrown into a dank cell for some supposed slight, I hurried back the way I came my skirts tangling around my feet once or twice as I moved. This was ridiculous, honestly, I wanted pants.

“Stupid, ridiculous garment,” I grumbled as I braced myself against the wall with my left hand and tried to pry the tightly wound dress from around my leg. “Asgard needs a fashion slap.”

“That sounds very painful,” A warm voice chuckled and I lifted my head up, blowing a few loose strands of hair that had fallen into my eyes out of the way. “Pray tell, would I suffer greatly?”

I eyed the soldier in front of me.

Unlike the guards in the palace, he didn’t wear a ridiculous amount of golden armour, instead sporting a leather tunic and pants with his sword strapped to his hip. From a certain angle he could be Thor, both having golden hair and broad shoulders, but on closer inspection his face was too soft.

“It’d be an enlightening experience,” I yanked harder on the skirts and they pulled free, flowing out around my legs like they were supposed to. “Finally!”

“A dress is made for small steps,” The soldier informed me dryly as I stood upright again, smoothing down the front of my dress. “You should probably not try to run in it.”

“And what happens if I’m being chased?”

“Who would chase you?”

“You’d be surprised,” I huffed, thinking of the wrath of Odin that hovered above my head. “So, where did you come from?”

“The kitchens,” The soldier pointed back the way he’d come before he’d rounded the corner to see me. “Are you lost?”

“Lost is such a harsh term.”

I tried not to blush.

“Of course, you are merely on a stroll,” The soldier winked at me and bowed low before me, holding out his hand. “Allow me to escort you fair maiden, you need not worry with Beljorn at your side.”

“Beljorn?” I smiled and took his hand, it was massive compared to mine. “I suppose it would be rude to turn down such a kind offer. Very well, let us head to the gardens then.”

“Will you not tell me your name?”

“But you already know it,” I smirked as we headed down the passage, my hand looped in the crook of Beljorn’s arm. “Gossip spreads like wildfire in this place.”

“Yes, but still, a name has more worth coming from the owner.”

I blinked at this.

_Interesting._

“Well then, you can call me Nyx. If you throw a title in front of that, I will… I will fashion slap you!”

“I look forward to it, Lady Nyx.”

My left hand slapped his arm, and he winked at me.

“If that’s a fashion slap, I could do with some more.”

“You pervert!”

We bickered a little bit more on the way through the palace corridors, Beljorn’s warm voice and quick wit a welcome change from the constant muttered responses, and lowered eyes I received from the ladies who attended to me and several of the guards.

“The rumour is that you come from Midgard, but you originally hail from Asgard,” Beljorn allowed me to lean against him as we descended a few stairs. “Surely you must be happy to be home?”

“Truth be told, I don’t remember any of this,” I admitted with a wince. “To me, earth or Midgard, is more home than here. Everything here is just so, alien.”

“You have no memories of being here?”

“None. When Thor brought me here, he kept looking at me expectantly, like I was supposed to recognize something, anything. I don’t.”

“Then are you not from Asgard?”

“Perhaps I’m not,” I hadn’t really thought about that. Friday had been convinced I was like Thor, Asgardian. Could she have been wrong? There was a possibility, after all if I was from somewhere else similar to Asgard then maybe… I scrunched my forehead as a pang shot off in my head, the first sign of a migraine. I was just confusing myself, getting nowhere at all. “It doesn’t really matter, I’m here now.”

“Indeed you are,” Beljorn grinned at me, and I jerked to a halt as we stepped outside, the scent of a thousand blooming flowers striking me from every angle. It was like being slapped in the face with a bouquet, while staring at a modern piece of art. “You look dumbfounded.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” I stared at the gardens before me, the names of a few plants flitting across my mind, but there were so many that I’d never seen before. One short bush nearby caught my interest, and I slid away from Beljorn nearly tumbling down the carved marble steps in my haste, my skirts trying to murder me for some unknown reason. I caught myself, and then I was in front of the white flowers my fingers brushing the upside down flowers that dangled from their green stems.

“Angel’s trumpet, I’d suggest caution, but I would like to see the effects of it in person,” A smooth voice drifted out from nearby and I shot Veles a glare over my shoulder before turning back to the flower.

“I’m not going to eat it,” I picked one of the blossoms. “It’s pretty, that’s all.”

“You could eat it, for the sake of science,” The read head wandered over, his brilliant blue robes clashing with his hair. “It would be a brave sacrifice.”

“You know,” I stood up and shot my hand out, snatching his wrist tightly. “If it’s such a brave thing to do, how about you do it? Come on, open up, have a little bite! OW! Don’t bite me!”

I pouted heavily at him, nursing my throbbing hand where he’d nipped me and turned to dish out a withering glare at Beljorn who was cackling madly from his seat at the top of the stairs.

“Don’t you have an old painting or something to guard?”

“This is more interesting.”

“I’m glad my misery entertains you,” I sniffed and turned back to Veles who was staring at me defiantly, daring me to try to force-feed him again. “Well, my teacher, what is the lesson today? How to bite young innocent women?”

“You are hardly innocent,” Veles shot back. “No, tonight you’re going to learn the names of every single flower in this garden.”

“Wait, what?”

“All of them, by dawn.”

“You’re insane, there has to be at least a thousand different flowers in here!”

“Better get to it then. If you don’t finish in time, then you will have to take three of the plants you didn’t name and make a concoction from them, before drinking it yourself.”

I gaped at him as he swept away, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

That little bastard.

I resisted the urge to throw a clod of dirt at him, and sighed heavily before cracking my knuckles and turning to the bush next to the Angel’s Trumpet.

“I can do this. It can’t be that difficult.”

“Keep telling yourself that, perhaps you’ll get lucky, and you won’t drink something deadly,” Veles was seating himself on a plush chair, a book already open on his lap, before he muttered something and a little ball of white light popped into existence above his fingers. “Of course, that would be boring.”

This time I did launch a clod of dirt at him, and it pelted against the side of his head, making my heart do a little jig in equal part happiness and terror, the glare he shot me as he dusted off his robes and smoothed his hair enough to make me want to run away.

“While you waste time antagonizing me, the dawn approached. I suggest you prioritize your actions Nyx.”

I had to admit he was right, I was running out of time, so I went back to the bush in front of me. I stared at it helplessly for a few minutes, before an idea popped into my head.

“Beljorn?”

 

====

 

“You cheated!”

“I did not!”

“You used that… Thing!”

“You said, learn the names of all the plants. I did!”

Veles was furious.

I was smirking.

“You weren’t supposed to…”

“Succeed?” I finished for him, quirking my eyebrow. “I figured as much. This whole thing was rigged from the start. You can’t expect someone to learn the names of a plant without a reference source. You did not forbid me from using one, nor did you state that I couldn’t get help from external sources.”

I waved the tablet in front of Veles’ nose and he growled at me, snatching at the device that had quite possibly saved my life. I would have to thank Tony for this when I saw him again.

The red of dawn was flickering on the horizon as Veles and I glared at each other.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well, can I go now?”

Veles looked like he wanted to rip me apart but he nodded.

“I will see you tonight in my study.”

I nodded and hurried over to where Beljorn was standing, grinning broadly at him.

Veles 0.

Nyx 1.

 

 


	15. Lessons

“Try harder.”

“If I concentrate any more, my vein is going to explode!” I yelled at Veles who was frowning down at me from his comfy seat while I knelt on the hard ground. “I can’t do it you idiot!”

“You aren’t trying hard enough.”

“If it’s so damn easy, then you do it!” I fumed at the infuriating man. “Never mind, I know you can do it, but that’s because you’ve been doing this all your life!”

“It’s a basic spell, if you can’t do it, then what use are you?”

I shot Veles a glare and returned to the task at hand.

Setting the piece of wood on fire.

Three weeks into this Magic training debacle, and I was no closer to casting a spell than I’d been when I’d dropped from the sky. I was beginning to doubt that I held magic in my body, which according to Veles would make me a unique freak, as all creatures held magic. Just apparently, not me.

“What are the words of the spell?”

“ _Ignius._ ” I droned out for the millionth time. “I can recite all two hundred spells you had me learn, I’m not stupid.”

“Just talentless,” Veles sighed. “That’s enough, I’m bored. Go to bed.”

“What are you, my mother?” I fumed at the sorcerer, but got up off my knees, wincing as they clicked. This had been more tedious than that time Thor had made me watch a battle re-enactment. “I demand a pillow to kneel on next time.”

“Request denied,” Veles sneered as he rose from his plush oversized chair, and busied himself with mixing an array of herbs and liquids together at his workstation. I recognized the herbs, Nightshade, Angel’s Trumpet among others. “Are you still here?”

“Why are you mixing poison?”

“It’s not poison, idiot,” He chided. “In the right quantities they are a powerful sleeping potion, designed to induce dreamless sleep.”

“Who needs that?”

“The King asked for it,” Veles paused, and glared at me over his shoulder, like I’d done something wrong again. “Go away.”

“No.”

“Are you deaf as well as stupid?”

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes before going back to mixing the sleeping draught while I peered over his shoulder.

“Why does the King need dreamless sleep?”

“I don’t ask questions, and neither should you,” Veles muttered as he mixed a blue liquid in. “This is water from a glacier. It’s the purest form of water.”

“Why is it blue?”

“Because it’s pure.”

I blinked.

“That is…”

“Not what your scientific books taught you? You’re an idiot. We’re dealing with magic here kitten, not science.” Veles smirked darkly as he shook the draught and turned to face me, the purple liquid that was the conclusion swirling in its flask. “I’m going to deliver this to the King, you go do whatever it is idiots do.”

“I’m going to trash your study,” I informed Veles as he exited the room, but he either didn’t hear me, or just didn’t care. For a moment I contemplated it, before exiting the study and headed down to the courtyard. Veles was not afraid to use magic to demonstrate things, including his displeasure with my behaviour. I shuddered as I remembered the time he’d set fire to my dress because I’d spilled a potion over his book. “I hate that asshole.”

If only I’d been saddled with a wizened old man in a pointy hat with a long beard, kind but firm, and patient. Maybe then I’d be able to learn magic, or probably not. I was not exactly gifted in this area.

I huffed as I exited the palace.

It was already dark, probably around midnight.

For some reason Veles refused to train me in the day, citing that he had more important things to do. I figured it was because he was some evil spirit that hated sunlight, and would probably burst into flame under the sun.

If only.

“You certainly don’t sleep often,” A guard called as I swept past, and I waved at him. Most of the guards and staff had come to accept me in the palace, though the majority of the gentry were still as cold as ice. I seriously missed earth.

The training yard was always busy, even this time of the night, and I paused to watch two soldiers facing each other. Each moved with grace and speed, but it was obvious that the smaller of the two was more skilled, that he was going to win.

“Lady Nyx, on your way to the gardens?”

I broke into a smile as Beljorn approached me a hand raised in greeting. Bel was as usual without his armour, and his blonde hair was loose around his shoulders for a change.

“I was, but now I’m not sure,” I admitted with a sigh and leaned against a column. “It’s been a rough night, and I don’t think the flowers will help this time.”

“Want a go?”

I blinked at Bel.

“A what?”

“A sparring match?”

I laughed at that.

“I’m no warrior Bel,” I reminded him and gestured down at my dress. “I’m hardly dressed for the occasion either.”

“I’m not blind, I can see those Midgard shoes you wear, and your dress sits awkwardly over your clothes,” Bel grinned at me as I blushed realising that he’d been looking. “Come on, let me teach you a few tricks that might help you release that anger you have.”

I contemplated it for a bit. Surely I could be no worse at fighting than magic? And here I actually got to hit my teacher if he pissed me off.

With a huff I nodded, and Bel broke into a wide grin.

“We have an hour before dawn, so you may garner an audience,” Bel informed me as we approached the training ring, the two soldiers who had been sparring saluting smartly before exiting, clapping each other on the back.

“It’s almost dawn?” I gaped. Had I really been busy for that long?

“I just came from the predawn shift,” Bel informed me. “We will start with something simple, punches and kicks. Will that be alright?”

“I think I know how to kick someone.”

“I’m sure you think you do.”

I glared at Bel, sensing that this was going to be as annoying as magic training.

With a huff I slipped out of my dress, the soft material pooling around my feet. I’d taken to wearing my pyjamas, which was really just a faded tank-top and gym pants, under my dress when I went out for magic training, after my sessions I was more than exhausted and I didn’t want to waste time yanking on clothes. After the fourth day in those ridiculous cloth slippers I’d burnt them in the furnace, and yanked on my All-Stars, refusing to take them off.  I double checked the tightness of my bun and then with a huff turned to Bel, nervous energy suddenly flooding my body.

What if I sucked at this? What if I made a complete fool of myself?

“So the key to punching someone, is the momentum you use,” Bel began as he stripped off his tunic, revealing his golden skin that rippled with muscle and a few scars. I blushed deeply and tired not to appear as flustered as I felt. “You need to move your hips with the blow. You’re small so you won’t pack a heavy punch, but we can see how we’ll supplement that.”

I nodded at Bel and he lifted his hands up.

“Try to aim for the centre of my palm, and remember to roll your hips with the punch.”

I noticed he didn’t tell me how to stand, or how to move. I figured he wanted to see what I thought was right, and work from there.

“You know I have done this before,” I sighed as I took up the boxer stance that Tony had showed me back on earth. He had insisted I learn how to stand in a fight, even if it was only to punch someone, and we’d stopped after that. I jabbed Bel’s right hand a couple of times, before following it up with a left cross. “This is all I can do, I’ll admit.”

“It’s not bad,” Bel smiled. “You have some power, despite looking like a toothpick.”

“I’m not that thin,” I grumbled, and punched his hand a little harder, Bel’s eyes widening in surprise as his hand rocked backwards. “I have curves.”

“Bones, are not curves,” Bel chuckled and stepped back. “Now on to kicking. Same principle, you need to use your hips, but you won’t kick from that stance, it’s too rigid. You need something different, like this.”

Bel sank into a sideways stance, and I attempted to mirror him, nearly falling on my face. How in the hell did he think I was going to move like this? I wobbled and then with a huff rightened myself.

“That’s not going to work,” I informed him. “It’s much too wide!”

“Good girl,” Bel smirked and I blinked. Had that been a test? “Stand with your feet shoulder width apart, yes like that. Now, I’m going to push you. Don’t look so panicked, I won’t let you fall. Ah, left dominant? Interesting. Right, half a step forward with your left foot. And turn…”

I blinked, following his commands, and then he twisted my hip with his hands and I nearly yelped at the contact and pushed him away.

“Sorry,” I breathed. “I’m not… It’s…”

“Don’t worry,” Bel smiled brilliantly at me and sank into a similar stance next to me. “You have several types of kicks, but let’s start with the most basic one. Shift all your weight onto your front foot, and then swing your back leg up and through. Yes, like that. And again!”

The next hour proceeded with me doing a front kick across the courtyard until my legs felt like jelly and I thought I would pass out. Only when I’d succeeded in making Bel stumble back half a pace was I allowed to limp my way through the small crowd who had gathered to watch my training session.

Every muscle in my back, legs and feet screamed at me as I made my slow way into the palace and to my room, earning a few startled looks from the maids who were hurrying around to get ready from the day.

I wasn’t sure how I made it to my room, but I didn’t care, all I could see was the bath.

The heat made my stiff muscles unclench, and I luxuriated in the glorious heat until I was dizzy and then dressing in one of the nightdresses I’d not touched since arriving here I collapsed onto the bed, swearing I wouldn’t emerge for the next three weeks.


	16. Red

I cowered in the corner of my bedroom, red staining my fingers as everything spun wildly. My breath was a ragged staccato in my chest.

I could see nothing but the red on my fingers.

I could hear nothing but the buzzing in my veins, feel nothing but the desire of it trying to get out.

_It was a dream, it had just been a dream._

I chanted this over and over in my head.

_You aren’t alone._

_You aren’t forgotten._

_I haven’t lost who I am._

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes, and I shook my head furiously struggling to my feet and nearly toppling over as the buzzing turned into a roar. Every fibre in my body screamed in agony, the energy just wanted to get out, it just wanted to be released.

I nearly gave in for a second, but then I stumbled towards the desk that was pushed against the wall of the bedroom.

I would not give in.


	17. Glass

“I hear you’ve been training with the soldiers.”

I grunted.

“Have you forgotten you study magic?”

I shook my head.

“Then why do you train with them?”

I shrugged.

“Perhaps if you dedicated more time to your magic, then you’d be progressing…”

I sighed and lifted my eyes to survey Veles, who was goading me. I simply smiled at him and went back to reading the book he’d told me to finish before I left.

“That’s it? No scathing glare, or pitiful comeback?”

“Nope.”

“Hmm.”

I carried on reading about the intricacies of bending light for illusions, and lost myself in the words until a crash of glass broke through my reading inducing trance. Baffled at the sound, I glanced around before rushing over to where Veles was on the floor, panting heavily, blood seeping out of cuts on his hands.

“Now look what you’ve gone and done,” I huffed as I knelt next to him, careful to avoid the shattered glass. I grabbed his hands in mine and inspected the damage, there were a few shards of glass in the flesh of his palm. “Come on, sit here and I’ll deal with that. Don’t be such a baby, it’s just a little glass.”

Veles didn’t say anything as I crouched in front of him, using a pair of tweezers he kept on his desk to pick out the pieces of glass in hands. I was careful to get each piece before I placed a salve I knew was for cuts on his wounds. Veles hissed a little at first, but other than that he said nothing as I wound clean cloth around his hands, the blood immediately staining them a bright red. I tried not to focus too much on that, scared it would bring back memories of the night before.

When I was, I rocked back onto my heels and inspected my handiwork, satisfied that it wasn’t going to get much better than that without me having had medical training.

“You could probably heal yourself or something,” I busied myself with sweeping up the shards of glass and throwing them into the refuse. “But I guess that will do for now. All of the glass should be out.”

Veles’ silence was unusual but not something I worried about as I set about putting away the rest of the bandages I’d used, but it was only when I heard his body hit the floor that I panicked, twice in ten minutes? I rushed to his side, and placed my hand on the skin of his forehead.

It was burning with fever.

“You idiotic man,” I chided him, silently panicking. “You have a fever and you’re still working this late into the night, and here I thought you were intelligent.”

“I’m, a busy man,” Veles breathed, his agitation a good sign. He didn’t argue when I helped him to his feet swaying like a drunkard, and for a second I worried he’d fall over again, so I grabbed his arm and slung it over my shoulders, forcing his weight down onto me. I grunted, for a skinny bugger he was really quite heavy. “What are you doing?”

“You need rest and plenty of it.”

“I am…”

”A busy man. I get it Veles, but you are also mortal man when it comes to disease and exhaustion, so shut up and don’t fight me on this,” I helped him over to the bed that was tucked away behind a screen in the corner of his study. Veles glared at it for a second before he sank down onto it with a sigh of relief, I think. “Shoes off.”

I hoped he had the energy to do that, because there was no way I would be catering to that need. Fortunately he managed to kick them off, before rolling onto his single bed.

“I suppose I could fit in a small rest,” Veles mumbled and I glanced over at him as I mixed together a draught that would help with his fever. Was it me, or did his eyes glint the faintest bit green? I shook it off as a trick of the light, and handed him the cup that was filled with the bitter concotion. “That’s disgusting.”

“Must be working, you’re insulting me,” I snapped and pushed him flat on the bed, pulling the covers up over his torso. “Just lie back and rest for a bit, you can go back to being an asshole in the morning.”

Veles sighed, but didn’t argue closing his still brown eyes. He looked peaceful and relaxed as I moved silently around the room, clearing up the herbs I’d used to mix the medicine before settling down to finish off the book. As much as I didn’t want to admit it, the books Veles gave me to read were useful, well, they would be if I could actually do magic.

I’d get there one day, I hoped.

For now, I’d learn the theory as best I could, and when the time came, I’d be ready.

I was about two pages away from the end, when Veles shot upright in the bed, hands clutching at the skin of his throat like he couldn’t breathe, a choked yell escaping him.

“Whoa there!” I yelped, and rushed over as Veles came out of his nightmare, pouring him a glass of water. “Here, drink this.”

Veles took it without a word, and downed the cold liquid before falling back onto the bed, pushing the glass into my hands.

“You’re welcome,” I grumbled as he promptly went back to sleep. “Stupid sorcerer.”

I waved the lights off before headed for the door.

“Thank you.”

I smiled a little at that, and closed the door quietly behind me. 


	18. Fragment

“You’re coming along quite nicely,” Bel commented as I ducked under his punch and countering with a heavy blow to his gut, dancing away as he grabbed at me. I stumbled back and landed on my ass, huffing. “Except you are distracted.”

“It’s been a tough day,” I accepted Bel’s hand up, rubbing the bruise that was sure to form on my ass. “Sorry Bel.”

“I think that’s enough for today anyway. We’ve been at it for a while.”

“Thanks,” I drank deeply from my water skein that he tossed at me. “I kind of hate it.”

“Hate what exactly Nyx?”

“Asgard.”

Bel didn’t look affronted in the slightest, and leaned against the low wall next to me.

“I’ve been here for three months, and I haven’t even managed to even conjure up a spark. The whole reason I came here was to learn how to, well to learn about magic. I have a magic instructor who thinks his job is to piss me off, and the one person who knows me is almost never here!”

“You mean Prince Thor?”

“Yeah, I get that he’s off doing, well I don’t know what he’s doing,” I admitted. “It would be nice to see him once in a while though. I guess, it would just be easier if I could do the things I came here to do.”

“Not everyone learns at the same time,” Bel smiled down at me. “After all it took me at least a hundred years to master the sword. I was surprisingly good with the bow.”

“A hundred years?” I blanched. “I can’t… A hundred years with Veles? Maybe I was better off in the void…”

“It would be peaceful at least,” Bel admitted. “You are allowed to feel despair. I do not think I would cope as well as you have if I were in your situation.”

“I hardly call this coping.”

“You are alive. You can smile. You have a bright future which you are running towards. I couldn’t think of anything better.”

“Right now, I could do with a cup of hot chocolate and a good movie.”

“A Midgard concept?”

“Yes. It’s…” I frowned. “It’s entertainment.”

“We have entertainment here.”

“None that I can see, I’m stuck here.”

“That is true.”

I sighed and my eye was caught by the training weapons nearby.

“Bel? Do you think I could learn how to use a sword?”

“A sword?”

“Well not just a sword,” I pointed to the stack of weapons. “I’d like to use as many as possible.”

“I don’t see why not. Go pick one.”

“Which one?”

I moved over to the stack of various weapons. There were dozens of different weapons lying about.

“You decide.”

I rolled my eyes at his total lack of assistance and tried to figure out which weapon I wanted to try and master first. I gave the Morningstar and axe a wide berth, there was no way I was going to be able to pick that up, nevermind swing it around.

“Alright then,” I sighed, and picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows. “Let’s see if I can pull this drawstring.”

“You would be surprised by what you can do,” Bel ruffled my hair as I walked up to him, and I swatted his hand away with a huff. “Your time training has not been without effect. You have grown a lot stronger.”

“Doesn’t mean I know anything about shooting a bow.”

“It’s not that difficult,” Beljorn fetched his own bow and we moved over to the shooting range, where we spent the next ten minutes practicing stances. Apparently it was very important to have the right stance if you wanted to shoot an arrow accurately.

“So, I nock the arrow like this?” I fumbled a little, and paused to take a steadying breath. This wasn’t as if I was going to war, I wasn’t going to shoot myself in the foot either. _Hopefully._ It was nothing serious, I just needed to have confidence in myself. _Confidence._ The next time I attempted to nock the arrow went a lot smoother, and I grinned nervously at Bel who nodded in approval.

“As you draw the string back, inhale deeply. This steadies your arm and allows you to focus on your target. Like this.”

Beljorn’s arms flexed mightily as he drew the string of the longbow back, and for a second I couldn’t draw my eyes away from the golden skin as it rippled. Then he was releasing the arrow, which shot off with a hiss, moving too quickly for my eyes to follow. It bit into the target with a heavy _thunk_ dead centre, and rested there quivering from the force.

“It’s easy.”

I rolled my eyes.

_Oh sure._

I gripped the drawstring as tightly as I could and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

From the moment I’d touched the wood of the bow, I’d felt the buzzing under my skin flare up. It hadn’t been heavy, more like it was purring in satisfaction, like it knew the weapon in my hands. I focused on that feeling of familiarity, for once letting the hum that pervaded my body take some control, and with a sharp intake of breath, I pulled the string back, lifting the weapon up.

It was as if time slowed down.

Everything became sharper, more focused as I sighted down the length of the arrow, like I had applied a filter to the world around me. I could see the target in front of me with alarming clarity, the red of the bulls-eye suddenly not so far away and nowhere near as daunting as I had initially thought. Colours were brighter, shadows less daunting and deep, I could hear… Everything. Confidence surged through my veins and with a sharp exhale I released my grip on the arrow.

This time I could follow the movements of the arrow, the oscillating wobble as it blasted off, the way that the air was almost rend around it. I could see that the trajectory was perfect, and as it struck the centre of the target next to Beljorn’s quivering wildly, I could almost hear the hum of the wood vibrating against the target.

I staggered backwards, suddenly aware of the buzzing in my ears and the world sped up. Beljorn caught me as I reeled, his face equal parts concern and awe.

“Are you alright?”

I nodded and pushed away from him, scared that the buzzing would somehow escape my control and hurt him.

“Nyx,” Beljorn’s voice broke through my silent panic “I have never seen anyone achieve that level of concentration at amateur level before. It was as if the very universe was holding its breath with you.”

I blinked.

It had felt like that.

“You must shoot another one…”

I shook my head furiously and thrust the bow into Beljorn’s hands.

“I… I must go. I need to…” I fumbled for my words, and then settled on a shake of my head before I took off for the palace running as quickly as I could.

All the way up the stairs, my mind felt like it was straining for something, some kind of memory. Flashes, of indistinct grey forms popped up in the corner of my eyes, familiar like I had known them all my life, but they were no-one I had met before. When I glanced at them, bringing their forms into focus, I was met with empty air. Ghostly remnants of a touch on my arm made my skin warm on its own, despite the lack of actual contact. I felt like I was being assailed by my own body, tricked and lied to, yet... Was it really all a lie?

_She is learning so quickly..._

I nearly jumped out of my skin at that.

_Please... She is all I have! You cannot..._

The agony in that voice, I thought my heart would break...

_STOP!_

I clutched at my head the moment I was safely tucked away behind the door of my room, a headache beginning an aching path from the base of my skull upwards. 

I wavered, the pain intensifying...

And then it was gone.

Just me.

And the dark.

And I still remembered...

Nothing.


	19. Returns

I had avoided Beljorn like the plague since then, devoting myself to my studies and little else. The days blurred into a series of mundane routine, with my days spent mostly asleep or reading, while my nights were spent in frustrating failure as I attempted spell after spell.

I wasn’t the only one getting frustrated.

Veles was two steps away from throwing me out of the window.

The only thing that stopped him from doing that, was that I proved to be at least somewhat useful when it came to mixing elixirs and potions. That and I think he’d miss my company if he killed me.

Who was I kidding, he’d love the peace and quiet.

I glanced at the sorcerer out of the corner of my eye, noting his furrowed brow and clenched jaw as he read a book that looked like it had been dug out from some ancient tomb.

“Don’t you have a spell to practice?”

I jerked, and blushed not pleased at having been caught looking.

“I’m bored.”

Veles let out a heavy sigh, and looked at me.

“If you’re bored, then go play with your guard friend. Your training session ended a half hour ago.”

I fixed my eyes on the ground and mumbled incoherently.

“What was that?” Veles’ sounded amused, and I could imagine the smirk on his face. “I didn’t hear you.”

I glared at the ground and then up at Veles who had closed his book and was watching me with wicked mischief in his eyes.

“I’m not speaking to him.”

“Why? A lover’s quarrel?”

“I… It’s not like that!” My cheeks flared up. “Beljorn is married you ass!”

“Matters of the heart are complex. Marriage has never stopped one from pursuing their desires before…”

“You… I hate you.”

Veles chuckled at me.

“What is the issue?”

“Like you even care, you just want to bask in my misery you sadist.”

“Well, yes, but I do enjoy a good clichéd story as well. Go ahead, amuse me.”

I wanted to strangle him, but I resisted the urge and walked over to the hearth the heat a welcome change from the cold that seeped into Veles’ study in the nights.

“It’s not as if there’s anything wrong, I just…” I warmed my hands up in front of the fire, recalling the moment with the bow with a shudder. It had been so, so… Familiar. “When we were training, I recalled something from my past. Nothing more than a feeling really, but he was there, and I am terrified that if I see him again, he might trigger it again.”

Veles was silent for a few seconds.

“You don’t want to learn about yourself.”

The question caught me off guard. Did I really not want to learn more about myself?

“I…What if it’s something terrible,” I nearly choked on the words. “There are so many possibilities as to who I might have been, what I might have done. I was left to drift in darkness for… Too long. Was that a punishment? If so, what did I do to warrant such torture? This is all so…”

“You’re being a child.”

I spun around on my heel, gaping at Veles who was opening his book again, obviously bored.

“Excuse me?”

“So what if you did something terrible? What would you rather have? Your knowledge of the deeds, or a neverending mystery that leaves you shivering from fear?”

“Well obviously I don’t want to be scared, but, these are vailid fears!”

“They are the silly little fears of a child clutching to her mother’s skirts. We have all done terrible things in our lives at one or other stage, but we accept them and move on.”

“Oh yes, I forget I’m speaking to the emotionless robot. How could I forget that you have no empathy?” I snarled at Veles who shrugged, and carried on reading. There was a spark of fury in the pit of my stomach, and the electricity in my veins flared. With a shake of my head I stormed over to where my books were lying and swept them up, hurrying for the door before Veles could anger me even more, and the power I fought to control came streaming out. I paused and turned back to him, fury making my voice shake. “You know what, maybe I am a coward who doesn’t want to know what she’s done. Maybe I’m afraid of what I was, but at least I have the ability to show my emotions, at least I have healthy relationships and I have people I can rely on. You sit here all day and night hiding from the world, and when someone comes along you greet them with spite and venom until they leave so that you don’t have to deal with your emotions, so that you don’t have to care. I might be a coward, but at least I admit it.”

Veles’ back stiffened at this, and I yanked the door open.

“I’m done with you!” I yelled at him and stormed out, before I collided with something very hard and bounced back landing on my ass, the books I’d been carrying under my arm spilling across the floor. I yelped as my butt throbbed from the impact and glared at the object of my misery.

“Giving up so soon Nyx? If Tony could see you now.”

“THOR!”

I scrambled to my feet and rushed the massive mountain of a man throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

“Where have you been?” I demanded, slapping his arm after he’d lowered me to the ground. “I’ve been suffering for months under his tutelage!”

I jerked a thumb over at the sorcerer who was still seated as his desk.

“There were some things I had to take care of on earth,” Thor ruffled my hair with one massive hand. “I came back as soon as I could, expecting to see you throwing fireballs. Yet I hear you haven’t cast a spell?”

“It’s been, difficult?”

“And the outbursts of power?”

I looked at the ground unwilling to answer Thor.

“I have not seen any such outbursts,” Veles narrowed his eyes at me, and I felt my cheeks burn heavily. “There is no trace of any power, magical or otherwise.”

“Nyx? Have you managed to control it?”

“I…”

“Well?”

“I’ve been dealing with them as they arrive,” I admitted, biting my lip. “I found out that practicing my fighting helps a lot. It sort of channels the excess, and the meditation is still going well so it’s not like I don’t have control over it. I think that I’m coping just fine….”

I realised that my ramblings were not convincing Thor at all and sighed.

“I’ve been coping.”

“I brought you here to master this power, you should be free from its control over your life, not just coping.”

Thor’s voice was chiding and I felt like a child being scolded for stealing a cookie before dinner, and I lowered my eyes.

“I will speak to you about this later,” Thor rumbled at me. “I actually came here to see the sorcerer.”

I nodded and quickly collected my books, thankful that I’d been allowed to escape as the door closed behind me, but there was a sense of dread building in the centre of my chest. This was going to be terrible, if Thor learned…

I shook my head.

I wouldn’t let him find out. I just had to fake it until I made it.


	20. Traitors

 

“Bel,” I held out the plate of miniature apple tarts that I’d liberated from the kitchen on my way to the training yard.

“Do I even want to know where you got these?” The soldier asked as he bit into one.

“It’d be better if you claimed plausible deniability,” I placed the plate down on the top of the stairs next to us and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. “I owe you an apology, and an explanation.”

“No need,” Beljorn smiled warmly at me. “I understand that you are going through a difficult time in your life. Whatever happened with the bow, it must have brought about a memory or feeling that you were not prepared for.”

I nodded and looked down at my hands.

“I didn’t want to avoid you, but it was just easier. I was scared that if I was near you again, then it would happen again.”

“And has it?”

“No…”

“Good,” Beljorn rose to his feet and offered me his hand. “Then you had best come down and accept your punishment. You’ve skipped training for nearly a week now, and from what I can tell you’ve been eating more than just one apple pie a day.”

I gaped at him, but took his hand.

“You just called me fat, didn’t you?”

“That is up to you to decide,” Bel smirked at me as I rolled up the sleeves of my tunic and kicked off my sneakers After hours of pleading and bargaining, I’d convinced the court seamstress to alter some tunics and breeches I’d found. It had paid off, and I no longer needed to take tiny steps in fear of falling flat on my face. I noticed as I shook the stiffness out of my legs arms that the few guards who had been training nearby were stopping in their drills and were gathering nearby. A couple of them were tossing coins at each other. “They’re betting on me.”

“Oh please,” I scoffed at Bel and cracked my knuckles. “Have you forgotten how many times I tripped you up in our last session?”

“Have you forgotten that I was taking it easy on you?”

I blinked at this.

He had been, hadn’t he? Which meant that this was going to hurt like hell.

I braced myself for a proper beat down and was about to engage in combat when Beljorn and the other soldiers suddenly stood to attention, and saluted smartly.

_Crap._

“No need for formalities,” Thor boomed loudly and I turned to watch the thunder god descend the stairs, followed by a less than happy looking Veles, who was surprisingly not bursting into blame in the early morning light.

There goes the evil spirit theory I mused.

“Prince Thor, what brings you to us this morning?” Beljorn called as Thor approached. “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all, but I was hoping that you would hand over Nyx’s training for the morning?”

I gaped at Thor, and decided that I needed to flee.

I could barely handle Beljorn, never mind a thunder god. My eyes started scanning the arena around me, looking for escape options.

“Of course Prince Thor.”

_Traitor!_

I glared at Beljorn who shrugged at me before stepping aside for the massive man who was going to hand my ass to me on a silver platter. I suppose it could have been worse, he could be wielding Mjolnir, and I could be a real threat to Asgard…

“You look like a cornered deer,” Thor’s voice was teasing. “Are you afraid?”

“Yes, have you seen yourself recently? I’m like, half your size, and that’s just in height! You have to weigh at least three times what I do.”

“Then you had better hope you have learnt how to block.”

“Why do I get the feeling that this was your idea?” I snarled at Veles, who was looking uncomfortable surrounded by the soldiers, who suddenly produced twice as many coins, and at the middle of the betting pools was Beljorn, collecting coins. I noticed he was betting against me.

_Wonderful._

“I can assure you, other than the amusement it would bring me to see you pummelled into the ground, I do not wish to see this.” Veles inched away from the group of the soldiers, brushing off his robes like they’d been dirtied. “Prince Thor, if we could hurry this up?”

Thor chuckled and then he pulled the cloak from his shoulders, tossing it to the side, showing his perfectly bare chest off.

It would have been impressive, if I wasn’t about three seconds away from throwing up from the dread in the pit of my stomach.

“Commander Beljorn, if you would?”

Beljorn stopped counting his coins.

“First to draw blood, knock the other unconscious or force the other to surrender wins!”

“Can’t we just, I don’t know, play chess instead?” I pleaded with Thor. “I don’t think… AH!”

I stumbled back as Thor swung his fist for my head, narrowly missing a concussion and possible brain damage.

“Thor… Come on…” I yelped as he charged at me like a bull, head lowered, and sprinted off to the right. His hand caught my arm and I was yanked back, my arm nearly wrenched out of my socket as he dragged me towards his left fist which was aiming for my gut. Survival instinct kicked in, and I twisted in his grip, the blow skimming my side and pain blossomed throughout my body. I bit back a scream and somehow managed to wrench out of the grip, stumbling backwards until my legs gave out and I landed on my butt for the second time that day.

“Beljorn, did you only teach her to run away?”

“I was unaware she had such impressive evasion skills,” Beljorn called back, and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

What was I supposed to do? I didn’t want to die here, but I couldn’t keep running away.

“This is a waste of time,” Veles sounded annoyed and bored. “She’s just going to keep running away.”

“I’d like to see you do any better!” I snarled at Veles, but I didn’t have much time to be angry at him because Thor was on the offensive again, and I rolled to the left as his leg slammed into the ground where I’d been seconds before. With a frantic scramble I was on my feet, and turning to face Thor again, narrowly dodging a strike to my head by moving my head to the left. Instinct took over and my right leg was up and swinging for Thor’s side before I could control it.

Had Thor been my size, the blow would have hit his head, but I was far too short so I settled for what I could get.

It was like throwing a pillow at a bear and hoping it did something.

My leg bounced uselessly off his side and then I was running as he tried to grab me.

“This fight is rigged!” I yelled as I skidded to the left, ducking under a kick. “I plead abuse!”

“You could always surrender!” A guard yelled, earning a few cheers. “I want my money from the sorcerer!”

I stopped dead in my tracks at that.

Veles had bet on me?

“Don’t stand there, that’s my money on the line!” Veles’ voice cut through my shock. “If you lose, you’re going to wish Thor killed you.”

“Can’t help it if you made a bad bet!”

I blanched at this.

Had Thor really said that?

Hurt stabbed my heart, but it was quickly replaced with a spark of anger. Who the hell did this man think he was? Just because he was a prince, and he had arms the size of melons didn’t mean he got to insult me…

I rounded on Thor, anger buzzing through my veins.

“Have you finally decided to fight little Nyx?”

Thor’s voice was condescending and it fuelled the fire in my stomach and with a sneer I slid into my stance, my bare feet firmly on the ground.

“I won’t run away.”

“Good, but you won’t win…”

Thor charged at me, and I inhaled deeply, that last bit of terror and uncertaintity fading away with my resolve, and in its place fury and determination sprouted. Thor’s head was lowered, as he bull charged me hands grabbing for my body. It would all be over if he had me, so I did what any sane woman would do in this situation.

I jumped.

I jumped right up over his grasping hands and my legs slid over his shoulders my midriff colliding firmly with his face, nearly knocking the wind out of my lungs, but I couldn’t let that stop me. Memories of Natasha doing this same move back on earth flooded my mind, and with a yell of fury and effort I wrapped my legs tightly around the back of his neck and used the momentum of his charge against him, falling back with my entire weight.

For a heart-wrenching moment nothing happened and then Thor was whipping over my head, and the world was spinning. I had the good-sense to release my death grip I had with my legs and then I was crashing to the ground.

Time sped up, though I hadn’t realised it had slowed, and I became aware of the fact that apart from the pounding of my heart, and the tearing gasps coming from my mouth, that there was silence.

I managed to lift my head, and saw Thor sprawled on the ground, struggling to get to his feet.

It was such a glorious sight, unbelievable and amazing, I didn’t care if I won or lost anymore.

Except, the anger was still there, and the buzzing in my veins hadn’t receded, and Thor was getting to his feet.

And he didn’t look too happy with me.

I lurched upright, shaking my head to clear the dizziness that had come from my acrobatics and was about  to launch forward when Beljorn yelled for the fight to stop and the guards were groaning collectively.

“Wha…”

Thor wiped the blood from a cut on his forehead and sighed heavily.

“You drew first blood.”

I blinked.

Had I actually won?

“Well that wasn’t how I expected that to go. Prince Thor, you said that this would trigger her powers, and yet I have seen nothing other than a grown man flipped head over heels!” Veles’ voice cut through the chatter of the guards, and I blanched, my eyes turning to Thor.

Had this all just been a show?

A trick?

“Thor?”

“Nyx, I didn’t want to hurt you,” Thor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I only wanted you to stop holding back, to embrace yourself and your powers…”

“So you what? Tried to make me angry? Tried to get me to lose control?” I stared at him in horror and despair. How could he… “I expected as much from _him_ , but not you!”

Veles shrugged, unaffected by the poisonous tone I’d used to describe him.

“Nyx please understand that this was for your own good.

I stepped back as Thor approached me, holding my hands up. He took the hint and stopped approaching.

“You…” I reached a hand up to my heart, which was beating furiously and clenched the material of my shirt as if that would stop the frantic fluttering. It was getting more and more difficult to ignore the snarling electricity under my skin, I needed to get out of here, I needed to leave… My eyes scanned the arena yet again, and I figured my easiest escape route would be through Veles, he was no fighter even if he did have magic. It would be easy to incapacitate him, he wouldn’t expect me to reach up to his neck and…

NO!

I whined and my other hand came up to my heart.

“Thor, do not let her run!” Veles’ voice sounded excited as I tried to rush from the arena. “It’s happening!”

“What?” Thor was quicker now that he had been in our sparring match and I was too busy fighting my own demons to escape his arms as he drew me tight against his chest. I squirmed and thrashed around, frantic to get free before I hurt him and everyone else. “Nyx?”

“I can feel it, the power snarling through her,” Veles was pushing through the guards. “It’s so wild, and so ferocious, like a tiger.”

“Thor, please, let me go!”

“Not today,” Veles was the one who replied. “Today you learn to channel that energy. Today you show me what you are.”

“Screw you!” I screamed at Veles, and a coil of the energy under my skin rushed free from my control, plunging downwards hitting the ground with enough force that it trembled and cracks sprang up from under Thor’s feet. I turned my eyes towards Beljorn. “Get back!”

At least someone was listening to me.

Beljorn hurried up the stairs, the string of guards behind him, all of them obviously unwilling to deal with whatever was going on in front of them.

“Listen to me,” I groaned as the energy shoved against my fragile control. “Veles, if you don’t let me go then this will end badly.”

“If I let you go, you’ll end up hurting yourself again. Do you think I’m blind or stupid little girl? Do you think I didn’t notice the tender way you sat, that I didn’t see how you would wince when you bent over?” Veles’ eyes were dark. “You couldn’t do it where people would see, that would raise far too many questions. The best place then would be the tops of your thighs, around your hips, where no-one would look without your permission.”

“I…” My face burned despite my panic. “You…”

“I had no idea that it was because you were hiding power.”

“Not… Hiding,” I managed to grit out and then the buzzing turned to a roar. “It’s… Too much.”

“Look at me,” Veles had gripped my chin, forcing me to look up at him. “That energy, the roar under your skin? It’s a part of you, you are not normal. Do you understand? Yes, I see it in your eyes, you know that you’re not, embrace it. You are much more than normal. You are a storm, a wicked tempest across the oceans that consumes the world in your fury. You are destruction, but you are not without understanding. Nyx, you must become the tempest, you must know that you are power and fury.”

“But…”

“Does a storm question it’s nature? No, what does the storm do?’

“It… It rages.”

“Yes. You have been quiet for far too long, your storm is furious and desperate to get out. Will you give it form?”

I nodded, and sparks started rise from the ground at our feet, and Veles backed away his hand leaving my chin. He must have signalled Thor because his arms were suddenly gone and I was left to support my own weight.

For a second I contemplated bringing my hands to my sides and digging my nails into the deep cuts that had not yet healed, I contemplated using the pain to distract me, but honestly I was so tired of fighting it, so tired of restraining the energy.

So with a scream that voiced the fear, the agony, the despair I’d been feeling since I’d woken up I let it out, all of it.


	21. News

“Nyx, come spar with me.”

Thor narrowly missed the book that came flying at his head, but didn’t look fazed in the slightest as I settled back on my perch in the apple tree, my eyes returning to the notes that I’d been revising about illusion magic.

“Why are you so upset? Is this about the other day?”

“I’m busy, go bother Sif.”

“She’s busy.”

“By busy I assume she pointed her sword at you and told you get lost?”

Thor didn’t reply, but I knew that was the case.

“I have apologised profusely for what happened in the arena. When will you stop treating me with such disdain?”

“When I feel like it,” I turned the page and tried to focus on the concept of visualisation, but Thor’s sudden attempt to climb the small tree I'd chosen for the afternoon was enough to make me slam the notebook shut and shoot a glare at the thunder god. “If you break my tree, I will set your hair on fire.”

“I’m bored.”

“I can see that,” I informed Thor dryly. “Go run around the palace a hundred times.”

“You are no fun.”

“I am lots of fun,” I retorted and jumped off the branch of my tree, dusting my breeches off. “I just happen to like solitude.”

“Come spar with me.”

“I refuse.”

Thor huffed but didn’t press any further.

“I swear you needed an older sibling to sit on your head. You have no manners!” I grumbled at Thor as I headed for the palace. Right now a bath was sounding like a good idea, and seeing that Veles was off who knows where, doing sorcerer stuff for Odin I had my evenings to myself, which meant a long luxurious soak in the bath while reading.

“My brother tried, but he was never much better than I at keeping out of trouble.”

I paused, and glanced over my shoulder at Thor.

“You never mentioned a sibling, God, tell me he isn’t as loud as you.”

“No, well he wasn’t when he was alive,” A shadow crossed Thor’s face and my heart dropped. “He was quiet in his ways.”

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Why would you? No-one speaks of him.”

“What happened?”

“He died to protect Jane. It was an honourable death, one that I will never forget or be able to repay.”

I blinked and looked up at the slowly darkening sky.

What would it be like to lose someone? What would it be like to lose a sibling, a loved one? I couldn’t think about it, I had never experienced that kind of love before. I had no family, but I could only imagine the agony it must have been for Thor, for Odin.

With a sigh I turned back to Thor.

“I’m sorry that you lost him.”

Thor smiled at me, a sad soft smile and then he ruffled my hair, to which I replied with a swift kick to his shin.

“I thought you didn’t want to spar!”

“I said nothing about bullying!”

“I see your departure has done little to quell your high spirits.”

I fought the urge to turn on my heel and break out in a flat sprint, and instead settled for ducking behind Thor.

“Father, I thought you would be in meetings until the late night?”

“I grew tired of senseless babble and called for an intermission,” Odin sounded tired. “I also wished to speak to you before you left.”

“Of course.”

“When you return to Midgard, I would have you take the young apprentice with you.”

I blinked at this, and peered out from behind Thor. Odin’s good eye landed on me, and I squirmed before stepping out from behind the massive human shield, dipping into a curtsey before the All-Father.

“Veles informed me of her progress before I dispatched him on his quest. He suggested that a break in her training was necessary for her to progress further.”

“How long would she be staying for?”

“Until you have completed the quest set before you,” Odin’s eye left me and I released my breath, thankful that he hadn’t thrown me in the dungeon while a heavy excitement built up in the centre of my chest. I was going to see earth again! “I assume that this will take no longer than a week?”

“Of course father, I will guard her.”

“See that you do Thor, she is after all a citizen of Asgard.”

I blinked at Odin, had he just acknowledged me? Ridiculous, the old man liked me about as much as I assumed he liked laughing.

Odin didn’t bother to say any more before he swept off, leaving me to gape at his back, before I turned my awestruck gaze to Thor.

“Did that just happen? He didn’t throw me in prison?”

“Why would he do that?”

I winced as I thought back to the events of this morning.

_To be honest this was not my fault._

_I did not plan this at all. I was just reading and walking, which perhaps in hindsight wasn’t the best idea, I didn’t mean to get lost._

_I huffed, and sat down in the middle of the passage, certain that somewhere along the line I’d be found, by someone._

_The Asgardians certainly liked their gold. Something I’d come to notice during my time here. I eyed the golden picture frames lining the wall, and smiled at the people depicted in them._

_Thor with his golden mane of hair, looking majestic as he wielded Mjolnir in front of an army._

_Odin King, riding his mighty steed Slepnir._

_And a woman, as beautiful as she was majestic. The woman glowed with power, even on the painting._

_“Beautiful, isn’t she?”_

_Of all the people to find me…_

_“King Odin!” I scrambled to my feet, and dipped into a curtsey as the man approached me. “I didn’t mean to intrude. But yes, she is, truly beautiful.”_

_“That is Frigg, the late Queen of Asgard. She died defending Asgard when the dark elves attacked.”_

_“She must have been a brave woman.”_

_“And kind, her love knew no bounds.”_

_“Do you miss her King Odin?”_

_He looked at me with a strange expression before turning and waking away._

_“Every day. Take the next left, you will find the stairs to your room that way.”_

I shuddered, thinking of how badly that encounter could have gone.

“No reason,” I smiled at Thor. “I’m going to see everyone!”

“Better pack quickly then!”


	22. Journey

 

Heimdall was as impressive as the day I’d first seen him.

“You have changed Lady Nyx,” He smiled. “You are no longer the timid little woman who stumbled in here.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been to see you,” I sighed, and Heimdall shook his head.

“I am well aware of the King’s command that confined you to the palace, I am glad that you did manage to learn what you needed to.”

“You and me both Heimdall, you and me both!” I grinned as he activated the Bifrost with his sword, the humming light blinding me for a second. “Looks like it’s back to earth with me.”

“I wish you and Thor luck!” Heimdall called as we approached.

“Want to hold on to me again?”

I shook my head firmly.

“Let’s go pretty boy, last one down has to buy the first round!” I yelled and stepped into the light, my excitement at getting to see the Avengers again getting the better of me.

It was far better than the first time I’d done this. In fact, the sight of the universe laid bare before me was nowhere near as frightening as I remembered. Yes, there was darkness, so much darkness, but there was also light. Like back in Asgard at dusk.

I could see the light in the dark, and it was comforting.

When I arrived on earth I stumbled, but there wasn’t that dizziness that had overwhelmed me on Asgard, or the disorientating blindness.

I was cold though.

“You didn’t tell me it was winter,” I grumbled at Thor when he landed next to me, and I shivered as a gust of wind buffeted against me.

“The cold should not bother you, you are an Asgardian,” Thor chided me as I took in our surroundings. It wasn’t New York, nor any city that I’d ever seen before, and the streets were completely empty, the cars abandoned in the middle of the road.

“Where is everyone?”

“They have evacuated, a wise decision all things considered.”

“What are we considering here anyway?” I hurried to catch up to Thor who had begun walking whilst I’d been taking in my surroundings. “A giant monster? A ghost invasion? Aliens?”

“A mutant.”

“Seriously?”

“You sound unimpressed.”

“I was expecting armies. Something big and flashy.”

“You will wish for the armies after you have met this mutant,” Thor’s voice was deadly serious as he led me through the streets, Mjolnir constantly drawn and in his hand. I kept close to his side, my eyes scanning the shadows for this mutant threat. “He has plagued us for months, appearing shortly after you left for Asgard.”

“He sounds like a real charmer. How come you haven’t just, punched him into submission yet?”

“He is intelligent, he never gets involved in a fight he cannot win, remains undetected for weeks at a time until we think he has given up, and then he strikes and vanishes before we can get to him. We finally found his next target, and have been waiting for him.”

“We?”

“Wanda, Stark, Vision and I.”

“The rest of the Avengers?”

“There were multiple options of his next attack, we spread out in order to best counter him.”

I nodded and Thor pushed open the door to a hotel, a blast of warm air greeting us, along with a shout.

 “Nyx!”

I was nearly tackled off my feet by the red head’s hug, and I let out a squeal of laughter hugging Wanda back.

“I’ve missed you!”

“I missed you too!” I grinned broadly as we drew apart. “How have you been? You look well!”

“I’ve been managing, despite the constant presence of idiots.”

“If you’re referring to me, I’m hurt,” Tony smirked at me as he walked closer, sipping on a glass of whiskey as he approached, looking as cocky as ever. “I thought you admired my intellect.”

“One cannot admire that which is not there,” I grinned, returning Tony’s smirk with one of my own and gave him a tight hug. “You’re looking well Tony.”

“Not as well as you, though I didn’t know that All-Stars are accepted fashion in Asgard. Looks like I should pay a visit.”

“Yes, they’d love you there. You’d be welcomed with open arms.”

“I’m detecting sarcasm…”

“As intelligent as ever, where’s Vision?” I tried to spot my friend in the deserted hotel. “I missed him…”

“He is out looking for signs of our slippery friend,” Tony led us to the lounge area he’d been in earlier. “It’s been fun, this game of hide and seek, but I’m getting bored. So we decided that we’d set a little trap, though we need to make sure we don’t become the hunted.”

“I’m confused, why are you guys struggling with one mutant? Aren’t you earth’s mightiest heroes?”

“Sweetheart, have you ever been subjected to the effects of gravity a thousand times that of earth?”

I winced.

“I was punched by Thor.”

“Close, but not quite,” Stark grinned and then his brow furrowed. “You punched her? What happened to that code of chivalry?”

Thor looked flustered.

“It was a sparring match, and he got just as good as he gave.” I set my bag down and untied my bow and quiver, testing the draw string. Thor had insisted I bring at least some form of weapon with.

“You copying Barton now?” Stark looked unimpressed. “I thought I was your role model.”

“If I wanted to become a high functioning alcoholic, then maybe.”

“It’s so nice to have you home,” Wanda smiled and I couldn’t help but agree.


	23. Pandas and Unicorns

“One more time…”

I was beginning to miss Veles.

Wanda was an absolute slave driver!

I closed my eyes and then opened them, the world suddenly melting away into an illusion. With a grunt I forced myself to pull away from the images of death and destruction in front of me, it all seemed so real. My mind wanted it to be real, but it also rejected the alien images that were being forced into my head, which meant there was a flaw.

This time I found it quickly, the women who looked like me but bloodied and exuded darkness more than enough of a marker. My mind rejected the idea immediately, after all, despite my darkness, despite my tempestuous nature I was conscious of myself, aware of my need for destruction. I would never hurt the people I loved, not on purpose.

I grabbed onto that idea, and then the world spun and I dropped to my knees in front of Wanda, gasping for air.

“That one was cruel,” I managed between lungful’s of air. “Can’t we do panda and unicorn illusions?”

“Would your enemies place those in your mind?”

I got to my shaking legs and took the glass of water she handed me.

“Not sure what you think I’m doing up there in Asgard, but I can promise you now that the only person who messes with my mind wouldn’t dare to pull something like that.”

“You never know.”

“Yeah, Veles is a real piece of work,” I conceded and flopped down onto the couch. “Still no sign of mutant man Friday?”

” _No, and Vision has reported no sign of him either.”_ The AI piped from the phone on the end table and I sighed.

“It’s been two days already.”

“We must be patient, he will appear.”

I wanted to trust in Wanda, I really did, but I was bored out of my mind.

“Why don’t you show me the spells you’ve learnt?” Wanda broke through my self-induced misery and I sat upright. “You said you did magic?”

I thought back to the massive explosion of energy that I’d sent straight up into the sky, and the crater I’d left in the middle of the arena.

“It was more like a mini-nuke…”

“Have you tried any magic since then?”

“Well… No…” Veles had left the night after that, with strict orders not to practice any magic until he returned so I had done as he had asked. “I was told not to.”

“Rules are meant to be broken,” Wanda grinned at me and I returned her smile with one of my own. I had to admit this beat illusion training. “How about you levitate something?”

I rubbed my hands together and locked my gaze on the glass of water.

I pushed at it with my mind, urging it to move, my brow furrowing in concentration. Wanda’s face was filled with excitement as she watched across from me. I narrowed my eyes at the glass and pushed harder.

The glass lifted up and Wanda cheered.

“That… That wasn’t me.” I blinked and then a loud beeping went off on the phone.

He was here.


	24. Gravity

His name was Brandon Varris, and man was he tough.

Three blows from Thor’s Mjolnir and he was still going strong.

Varris’ powers stemmed from his mutation, which had occurred when he’d miscalculated the strength of the black hole simulator he worked with back in Moscow. Now, he was a gravity wielding monster with a chip the size of Africa on his shoulder.

Honestly, I didn’t know what I was expected to do against that.

Even Thor couldn’t get up from the pressure exerted by the gravitational well on him. I could hear Tony and Friday arguing furiously with each other as they tried to find a way to work around the frightening powers and Wanda...

I didn't know where she was.

All I could think was that I wanted to go back to Asgard.

“Is this all the power that the mighty Avengers have to offer?” Varris demanded, his scream carrying through the abandoned city. “I am god! You cannot defeat me!”

“Will someone shut him up?” I grumbled. “This man is worse than Tony.”

“If I wasn’t so busy dodging gravity wells, I’d be retorting,” Stark snapped over the intercom. “Why don’t you do something Tinsel? Where’s that magic?”

“I told you Stark, I’m not proficient yet!”

“Get proficient then.”

I rolled my eyes at this, and nocked an arrow in my bow as I crouched behind the squashed remnants of a sedan, contemplating my options. I could shoot at him, but what good would that do? Tony’s missiles had been brought down by the gravitational field that naturally occurred about his body, so what use would a wooden arrow be? Maybe I could distract him…

Turns out, I was so distracted that I nearly didn’t notice the hairs on the back of my neck rising in warning, and when I did, I almost didn’t make it out of the gravity well in time, the road cracking where I’d been seconds before.

 “Why’s he picking on me?” I screeched sprinting away from the mutant who was following me overhead. “Tony this is your fault! I’m going to die because of you!”

“Keep running, I will get to you!” Thor roared sounding less oppressed than he had been a few seconds ago. “You made a mistake releasing me mortal!”

I glanced over my shoulder at the form of Thor spinning Mjolnir wildly, his face contorted in rage, before I slammed into the ground, pain wrenching through my body as gravity overwhelmed every inch of my being.

“D-damn…”

“Nyx!”

That was Wanda, I was relieved she was alright after having been thrown a good fifty metres through the air by Varris. My relief was shattered however, by the increased weight on the whole of my body, and I let out a wheeze as the air was slowly forced out of my lungs.

Lying face down on the snow covered earth gave me time to think, to put things in perspective. It also gave me time to feel my internal organs strain to remain inflated against the force of gravity.

I thought about a great many things while I lay there.

Like how Veles would probably resurrect me if I died just so he could insult me for dying. Like how I hadn’t gotten to finish that book. I thought about how I would never see my friends again, how I had only just started to live…

I started thinking about how I'd never gotten to go to the beach. Or how I'd never spent New Year's eve with everyone...

It was sad...

But then my mind started to think about the mutant had released Thor to attack me.

Why would he do that?

A crack sounded from my left arm, and I screamed in pain.

I wasn’t a threat on anyone’s radar, I mean I had been hiding for the majority of this battle. Thor had been the one swinging his hammer around, why didn’t Varris keep him pinned down too?

Unless…

“L-listen to me…” I managed to gasp out. “He can’t pin more than one person in place at a time. Thor, you have to hit him while he’s busy with m-me, distract him enough that he won’t see you coming and then… oh god!”

My left arm snapped yet again, this time near my wrist, and I thought I would pass out.

“ _The time it would take for Thor to successfully incapacitate Varris would result in you sustaining heavy injuries. I predict a fatal injury within the next two minutes.”_

Well that's reassuring Friday…

I struggled against the oppressive force of the gravity well atop of me, but it was to no avail. How could I fight the force of something like this?

“Stop t-talking, and hit him!” I wailed, as the pain increased a thousand fold, something in my lower stomach giving way. “HIT HIM!”

Thunder roared, lightning screamed, as did Varris, and for a moment I could breathe. Red flooded across me, and wrenched me away from the crater that had formed around my body just as the gravity well returned. Several pieces of tar, and rubble crumbled to dust under the pressure

“I’ve got you!” Wanda yelled, placing me on the ground and running over. She was looking worse for wear herself, a nasty red gash on her cheek. “All of this would be much easier if Vision was here.”

“Couldn’t be helped,” I gritted out as I surveyed the damage to my arm. I was going to feel this in the morning, or at least when the adrenaline wore off. “We had no idea we were the ones being hunted. He’s still off in Moscow.”

“You should rest here, we have this covered,” Wanda smiled despite herself. “I will come find you when this is over.”

I watched her rush off and leaned my head against the wall, breathing heavily as I listened to the battle between Varris and Thor nearby, the tremors of their clash rocking the ground. I was glad the people of the town had evacuated, or there would be a massive casualty count.

As I fought to keep conscious I could almost hear Veles’ voice, chastising me.

_“You’re such a fragile and weak little kitten. What use are you? Why do we even keep you around?”_

Stupid sorcerer.

I didn’t want in on this, I mean, I had no desire to fight. Leave that to the heroes.

Except today I was technically a hero, even if it was by proxy.

“I’m going to regret this in the morning,” I grumbled and with a deep breath I struggled to my feet and stumbled forwards. My bow lay nearby, it had been knocked out of my hand when I’d been pushed to the ground by the gravity well, the arrow stick nocked in it. I reached down and gripped it with my right hand, and reached my left hand down. It hurt like high hell as I gripped the arrow, but I pushed the pain away. “Come help us Nyx, it will be alright. Just a little problem, nothing to worry about. You’ll get to see the gang, you know, have a couple of beers, see Sam get wasted. No-one mentioned anything about _psychotic_ gravity wielding men trying to murder me. Oh sure, this is exactly how I wanted to spend my day.”

“Tinsel, we are superheroes, I thought that battling psychotic assholes was mentioned in the job description,” Tony chimed in. “You’re out of the firing line, what are you complaining about?”

I ignored Tony, and focused on forcing my shattered left arm to work for me. It might have been magic, or it might have been luck but with a scream of pain and fury I managed to yank the drawstring back.

This was nothing like that time in the training yard with Bel, time didn’t slow down, and I didn’t feel remotely in sync with the universe, probably because I was bleeding internally and my arm was broken, but honestly, I didn’t really care.

Right now, all I needed was my magic which was hiding like a stubborn child.

 “Come on, come on…” I hissed, focusing. “Just this once, just work with me this one time and I swear I won’t force you again… Come on!”

At first there was nothing, and then it sputtered to life reluctantly stretching like a lazy cat until it felt the pain in my body, and then it screamed through my body, hissing more than buzzing, furious and wild. For a second I thought I’d lose control of it, send out a blast of energy that would effectively obliterate the city... But then I grabbed hold of the bucking beast, my head feeling like it was going to explode.

“Tony, Thor!” I half ran, half stumbled through the debris and snow that lined the streets. “Get him out in the open, hurry!”

“What are you doing Nyx, you can’t fight!” Wanda yelled. “Friday tell her!”

_“While Miss Nyx may be injured, I believe that this course of action may be the best one.”_

I heard Wanda hiss something that sounded like traitor in Russian.

“Incoming!” Tony yelled, and there was an arc blast, which sent Varris hurtling through the air. He recovered quickly, but Thor was on in him in a second, hammer slamming into the gravity wielder’s face. “Whatever you plan on doing princess, now’s the time to do it!”

“Just hold on,” I yelled, and channelled the energy screeching through my body as best I could, my mind dredging up the almost infinite list of spells I’d learnt in the past three months. “I’ve got you, you fucking psychopath. _Petimus candentes gravis_ _!_ ”

The magic screamed out of my body, and wrapped itself around the arrow, staining the shaft a deep blue. It crackled, hissing like the power in my veins before the enchanted arrow blasted off towards the floating menace. I sagged to my knees the second it loosed, my left hand dropping to my side now completely useless the bow now nothing more than shattered splinters of wood. With bated breath I watched the arrow struck an invisible barrier just in front of the mutant, where it shattered completely, just like my bow. My heart clenched, but the spell flew onwards, coiling like a serpent, seeping through the tiny crack caused by my arrow. It struck Varris in the centre of his forehead, blue mist coiling about his form, and for a second he stared down at me dumbfounded.

Then he dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks, ground cratering about him, blue coils of magic binding him to the earth's surface.

He didn’t move again.

 “Holy…” Tony sounded astounded. “Did you see that? Friday, what, what was that?”

_“I believe Miss. Nyx cast a spell that reversed the gravitational field around Varris. In essence she used his own power against him.”_

“Seriously?”

“I’m not just a token Asgardian,” I gritted out. “Now can someone get me a pain killer? Maybe a doctor?”


	25. Jellyfish

I staggered my way into the palace resisting the urge to giggle at the pot plant nearby that for some reason resembled a bald Odin.

Bald Odin.

A laugh escaped my mouth and I clapped my good hand across my lips to stop myself from laughing anymore, lest I draw more attention to myself.

Thor had told me to go to the healers when we’d arrived back at the palace, that they’d heal my injuries, that he couldn’t go with me because he had to return to Midgard immediately, but honestly I would just get lost on my way to them. So I decided that bed was a _much_ better idea, besides, the doctors had treated me back on earth, all I needed now was to...

“I hear you went to Midgard.”

_Ugh, seriously? Wasn’t he supposed to be off questing?_

“Not now Veles.” I stumbled a little and shook my head. There were not supposed to be two of him. "I'm... Busy."

The sorcerer looked at me with dark eyes obviously not impressed with me in the slightest.

“You came back with an attitude too.”

“Honestly Veles, I’m not in the mood. Leave me alone.”

“You should show me some respect, I am your instructor.”

“Later,” I grumbled as I staggered up the stairs that led to my bedroom. “I’m tired.”

“Nyx. You have a training session with me. This was the agreement, and now that I have returned, you must comply.”

“Veles, I just returned from an all-out war against a psychotic mutated gravity wielder, in which my arm was broken in two places and I nearly died. Luckily my magic healed my ruptured kidney, and parts of my broken wrist. I’m exhausted and Thor abandoned me for some reason so if you could please cut the dickhead attitude and let me sleep off the drug induced high I’m in, I will be eternally in your debt.”

I was impressed I could string together that many words considering how the pot plant was doing a slow waltz in front of my eyes.

“Our agreement was that you train with me on a nightly basis,” Veles gritted out obviously in a dick mood. “You are a budding sorceress, if you don’t practice your magic then…”

“ _Ignius!_ ” Exasperated with Veles’ attitude I thrust my good hand out towards the nearest object, the bald Odin pot plant. It burst into flame, and I frowned, realising this could be a problem. “ _Aqueos._ ”

The water in the air around the flaming tree condensed, and rained down, extinguishing the fire as quickly as it had started.

“Well..." I peered down at my hand, which blurred slightly. “I don’t know how I did that, but I did. Which means I trained right? So I get to go sleep? Or I can try set your head on fire. I might forget to extinguish the flames though. You'd look funny bald.”

Veles’ stunned look was answer enough, and I was about to turn away when I noticed that the edges around him looked a little blurry too. But not like my hands did, blurry like he wasn’t really there, except that was ridiculous, right?

“Why are you so blurry?”

My question caught him more off guard than my sudden magical prowess and he stumbled backwards as I wobbled down the stairs.

“That must be the medicine that’s influencing you. You should go to bed Nyx.”

“No,” I peered at him, his sudden attitude making me suspicious, and I watched as the skin on his face shimmered. “Your face is all, wrong. It’s like that’s not the face you should be wearing.”

“Nyx, go to bed.”

Veles had yelled at me many times. He’d insulted me, and degraded me. He’d teased me, and laughed at me, but I had never, ever heard him use that tone before.

It was like ice and darkness. All power and quiet prowling deadliness. 

I reeled, the medicine and pain taking effect in terms of my equilibrium, and I leaned heavily against the wall. A dry laugh escaped me, I must have looked like a drunkard.

“Maybe you’re right, but right now this patch of floor looks very appealing. Throw in some pillows and I might move here permanently.”

I started to slide down the wall, fully intent on curling up right there.

Veles surveyed me for a few seconds, and then he clicked his tongue.

“You are the most annoying kitten in the world,” Veles announced as he stood in front of me, his face still shimmering. I closed my eyes, it made my head spin even more when I looked at him. When the world shifted though, they fluttered open, and I clutched the front of Veles’ red robes tightly as he carried me up the stairs in what I believed was bridal fashion. “I won’t do this again, in fact, I'd rather not do it at all. But, I do owe you for that time in my study.”

“I remember that,” I smiled broadly. “You were all limp, like a jellyfish.”

Veles glared at me.

“You don’t even know what a jellyfish looks like.”

“I beg to differ,” I pouted heavily. “I’m not stupid.”

“Well then you should know that jellyfish aren’t limp.”

“Their tendrils are,” I frowned. “I mean, tentacles? Their tendrenticles?”

“Now you’re making things up.”

“Isn’t that what magic is about? Make up a bunch of odd words and hope that they amount to something interesting?”

“I’m not arguing with you when you’re like this.”

“You’re no fun.”

“And you kitten, weigh more than I thought,” The sorcerer was asking for it, he really was. But he was being oddly nice, and I was enjoying my trip. Even if he was a little bony. “What is that look for?”

“You need to eat more.”

“Surely the anorexic stick is not lecturing me about the benefits of food?”

“I take offence to that.”

“I don’t care.”

“Also, how do you know which room is mine?” I blinked as Veles opened the door to my room, with what I assumed was magic. He sat me on the bed, and I blinked at him as he crouched in front of me. His face was still shimmering.

“I make it my business to know which rooms house my idiot student,” He replied and lifted my left arm, earning himself a sharp kick to his side. “Don’t do that.”

“Then don’t lift my broken arm you idiot!” I retorted, and watched as the cast evaporated as he ran his hand across it. “That’s supposed to stay there!”

“I can’t heal your arm, if I can’t access the bone,” Veles sighed and rolled his eyes. “This is going to be uncomfortable.”

“Trust me it can’t be as bad as what caused it, oh sweet…” I yowled in agony as Veles’ magic invaded the muscles of my arm, seeping into the bone, forcefully knitting the shards together, fusing them with magical energy. I grit my teeth together, praying that it would be over soon because honestly no amount of pain medication was going to get me through this. Then when I thought I couldn’t take anymore, it stopped and I slumped forward, my forehead landing on the firm shoulder of my torturer. “Is it over?”

“Yes kitten,” Veles’ voice rumbled through his body, vibrating into my head. It felt oddly soothing. “You did well. Now, lie back, yes like that. Rest.”

“You know,” I felt the covers being pulled up around my shoulders. “You aren’t so bad. Mostly."


	26. Potions

“This shouldn’t be so difficult, and yet…” I glared at the apple in front of me, my hands humming and buzzing with magical energy, little sparks popping here and there at the tips of my fingers. “Why can’t I do it?”

“Illusion magic is something you need to have aptitude for,” Veles drawled at me as he watched my useless attempts to turn the apple from red to green, his chin resting on his hand. “You probably don’t have the affinity for it.”

“Well then, what do I have an affinity for?”

“Breaking illusions is certainly one of your skills,” Veles looked at me, and tapped his chin with his finger obviously thinking. “There are many fields of magic that you can specialise in, but only through a series of tests can we discern which.”

“And what do you specialise in?”

“I, unlike you, am gifted in all areas of magic.”

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and poked the apple with my finger, shrieking in horror when it exploded into a ball of fire.

“You’re kidding!” I scrambled around in a mad rush, looking for water before Veles cleared his throat and realisation dawned on me. I was a sorcereress now, I could just use magic to put the fire out, which I did with a wave of my hand and hastily muttered spell. “Perhaps I should stop messing around with things that I’m no good at.”

“I find it amusing.”

“You’d find a baby crying amusing you sadistic man,” I informed him with a sniff, and went over to his hearth, tossing in a few more logs to break the persistent chill in the room. “Was there anything else you needed me to practice tonight?”

“Actually, I was hoping you might want to try something that I concocted.”

I raised an eyebrow at Veles who dug around in the drawer of his desk for a few seconds, before handing me a small vial filled with a bright purple liquid. I took it with a great amount of scepticism, eyeing this new danger with cautious eyes.

“Poison?”

“I just managed to get you to do something useful, why would I kill you off?”

“Oh I don’t know? For giggles?”

“It’s not a poison Nyx,” Veles sighed. “It’s a hallucinogenic.”

I gaped at Veles.

“Like a drug?”

“No you idiot. It places you in a trance like state, in which you can manipulate your mind. Lucid dreaming almost. I thought that perhaps, if you wanted, you could use this to search for any memories that might be hidden in your mind. But if you don’t want it…”

I slapped Veles’ hand away.

“I never said that.”

“Well then, it’s yours. Once you drink it, you’ll fall into a deep sleep within minutes, so do make sure you don’t drink it while sitting in a tree.”

I blinked at him.

“How did you know about the tree?”

“People talk.”

I glared at Veles.

“You’re a terrible liar,” I informed him with a huff and grabbed my bag. “I’m off to bed then, thank you for this.”

“Don’t drop it. It takes months to brew.”

I nodded at him and closed the door softly behind me, headed back to my room in a kind of stupor. In my hand was the possibility of memories, of knowledge, or it could also be a further source of frustration. Like what happened with the bow, it could just bring faint feelings of familiarity to the surface, rather actual tangible memories.

Placing the draught on my nightstand I went about my normal business, brushing out my long hair the silver strands curling around my hips now that they were finally released from their bonds. I eyed myself in the mirror for a few seconds, before walking away and uncapping the vial.

I can do this.

“Bottoms up.”

 

_Tiny legs pumped, struggling to keep up with the tall figure leading the way, chubby hands grasping for the hem of the shirt, and constantly missing, desperation building up heavily in her mind._

_She was on the verge of tears, bright purple eyes wide and brimming with emotion as she chased him down always just missing his hand or his shirt._

_“Why won’t you stop?” My voice joined hers. “Why won’t you let me touch you?”_

_The man didn’t turn, or slow his pace._

_“You cannot let yourself be tainted by me.”_

_His voice was heavy with sadness._

_“I don’t understand”_

_“One day you will. One day you will know. One day you won’t follow me around, you’ll run and scream. One day you will learn the truth.”_

_“But I love you! You’re…”_

_Our voices were cut off midway by the arrival of new figures, faceless numbering too many for my mind to process. They were furious, I could tell that much, and they wanted something from the man in front of me, they kicked and punched at him, clawing at his body, but he shrugged them off as if they were nothing at all and carried on walking._

_That was when they turned to me, hands pulling and bruising, unrelenting as I tried to reach him. If I was near him they wouldn’t hurt me, they’d leave me alone. But he didn’t stop, he didn’t turn back, he didn’t know…_

_How could he not know?_

 

 


	27. Announcement

If this was a hangover felt like, I was glad I had the drinking abilities of an Asgardian. I hated to think this was what Sam had to suffer through every time he drank.

I stumbled my way through the palace, everything too bright and loud, and the faintest smell of food threatening my uneasy stomach. To make matters worse, King Odin had summoned me to the throne room.

“Do I at least look better than I feel?” I asked Bel as I bounced nervously outside the doors. He had been posted on guard duty, and was to escort me to the throne room. “I mean I can’t look worse than I feel.”

“You look beautiful,” Bel blushed when I looked up at him. “I mean, you look… You look fine.”

I eyed the dark purple dress I’d been handed this morning, smoothing out the wrinkles as best I could, wishing I could do the same with myself. Smooth out the pain that still remained in my arm from the battle last week, rub out the aching in my head.

“You will be fine Nyx,” Bel placed a hand on my shoulder, and I squeezed it thankfully.

“Let’s hope so.”

I waited a few more anxious moments before the doors slid open, revealing the long walk towards the throne, and at the end King Odin.

“Right,” I walked forwards, proceeding towards the King of Asgard with more confidence than I felt, ignoring the hushed whispers of the court as I proceeded. This was even worse than that time with Thor, at least then I’d had him on my side. However, he was still on earth with the others cleaning up the wreckage that Varris had caused. Also Jane had phoned, and had sounded less than impressed with the demi-god. That was the main reason I returned alone according to a hastily scrawled message Thor had sent to me. My eyes scanned the throne room as I walked forwards, a sea of impassive unfriendly faces lined up to judge me, and the dream sprang up from the depths of my mind. I shuddered just a little bit, forcing myself to calm down. I didn’t want my magic to pop up and try to blast them to oblivion because I was freaked out by a weird dream. So I didn’t linger my gaze on any of them, at least until I saw Veles standing near the throne, looking bored.

Since that night on the stairs, which vaguely remembered, I had yet to see Veles shimmer. It wasn’t for lack of looking though, which had led to a number of embarrassing excuses as to why I was staring at him.

Veles either thought I was infatuated with him, or that I had a screw loose.

Probably both, I mused, his ego would never let him not believe I had a crush on him,

I was still not quite sure what I’d seen last night, if it had been my drug induced state, or if had been a trick of the light. I was beginning to think it was a combination of both, that I’d been fooled by my own mind, until I turned my eyes to Odin sitting on his throne in glorious armour.

He was shimmering.

I nearly stopped dead in my tracks, but something in the back of my mind screamed at me to act as natural as possible, so I pushed forward, mind working a mile a minute. What in the hell was going on? Was I going mad? Did I need to get my eyes tested?

I glanced over at Veles, but he was as solid as the rest of the people in the room.

It was official, I was going insane.

“Lady Nyx,” King Odin’s voice boomed out through the throne room, and this time I jumped just a little bit, snapping my attention back to the King. His eye was hard, and his face taught as he looked at me. “I hear your training has progressed remarkably in the past few months.”

“Uh, I am not sure?” I fumbled with my brain. Had I left my ability to form sentences in my room? Goddamn brain, why do you fail me now? “I only know that I’ve learnt a great deal in my time here, and that I hope to learn more.”

Odin frowned at me.

“If that is permitted?”

“Veles has suggested that some time away would be suited to your training. I believe that this is the best decision as well, as such I will allow you to leave the palace when you please.”

_All this, because he wanted to give me a hall pass?_

“Thank you, King Odin,” I curtseyed deeply. “It is most generous of you.”

“There is one other matter,” Odin’s voice cut me short in my hasty retreat. “You will be leaving with Veles in a week’s time. I trust you will conduct yourself in a manner suited to your station.”

“King Odin, if I may,” I glanced up at him. “What exactly is my station here? I only ask because, well, I don’t know.”

Odin looked at me and let out a sigh, rising to his feet.

“You are a court sorceress, and as such, you are ranked amongst the nobility of Asgard. Let all who are here know that.”

_Nobility?_

“T-thank you, King Odin, for uh, clearing that up.”

“That is all.”

I curtseyed again, and this time my hasty rush for the door was not hampered. It was only when I had exited the throne room that I let my knees give out, and I clutched at Bel’s shoulder.

“Nyx, are you alright?”

“D-did you?”

“Hear, yes, this is excellent news!”

“I… What have I gotten myself into?” I breathed, and shook my head which was pounding as much as my heart was at this moment. “I’m not… God, my head.”

A throat cleared behind us.

“If you aren’t too busy, I was hoping we might discuss the assignment?”

“Veles?” I blinked and turned to the red-haired man, who was looking displeased. “I didn’t see you leave?”

“Court has ended, or did you miss that in your mad dash for the doors?”

I didn’t answer him, because this time, he was the one flickering and I didn’t know whether to sob or laugh at the fact that I was probably mad.


	28. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning to those reading this chapter. Mature themes follow. Do read with discretion.

“Come on, you’re so slow!” I whined at the guard who’d been assigned to tail me on my excursions outside of the palace. “By the time we get there, half of the festival will be over!”

The guard ignored me completely, and if possible he slowed his pace. I rolled my eyes at him, how could he not be excited? It was Winternights!

From all the lore books I’d read, this was supposed to be the celebration of winter, as well as a festival to honour the dead and fallen. It was also coupled this year with Mabon, the harvest end, where people brought out their ale and mead and drank themselves into a stupor.

One big party!

I paused outside a shop window, pausing to adjust the hood of my cloak. Bel had said that it would be better if I didn’t show my hair too much, silver-white hair was not a common sight in Asgard, and it would draw far too much attention.

“You look fine. Can we hurry this up?”

I shot the guard a dark glare.

“Remind me why Beljorn couldn’t join me?”

“Commander Beljorn has been sent on patrol of the borders,” The guard yawned, his golden armour clinking. Oh sure, this was not drawing attention at all. “As such I have been placed on _guard duty_.”

_What was this man’s problem?_

“I’m sure you’d rather be doing something else,” I sighed. “I will really be fine, I can look after myself.”

“The King…”

“The King will not care if she is with me,” Veles’ voice interjected as the sorcerer lazily sauntered over, looking like he’d just gotten out of bed, his red hair sticking up every which way. “Go back to your game of cards, lose some money. The Lady Nyx will be perfectly fine under my protection.”

I wasn’t sure what was worse, being stuck with the guard who for some reason hated me, or with the sorcerer who I couldn’t look at for too long before his outline blurred and shifted, giving me a headache.

“I wasn’t aware you actually left the palace for social reasons.”

Veles shot me a dark look.

“I have friends.”

“The ladies in the brothel do not count Veles.”

“I am wounded that you’d think I go to such places!” The sorcerer actually looked somewhat offended at that. “I don’t need to pay a woman to sleep with me.”

“With a face like that?” I scoffed, and Veles looked like he wanted to roast me alive. “I’m kidding, why are you so tense?”

“I’m not tense.”

 I quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, instead I made a mad grab to keep my hood up as a gust of wind came tearing through the passageway created by the houses and shops.

“Why don’t you enchant the colour?”

“You know perfectly well that I can’t do that.”

“You could always ask.”

“And what would the price be?”

“I’ll decide on that later,” Veles shot me a glance of pure mischief and stepped forward. “Let’s see, anything too drastic would make you look ridiculous. Perhaps… Ah, yes, there we go.”

There was a warm sensation on my scalp, like sunlight warming my skin in the morning, and when Veles spun me around to face my reflection in the shop window I gasped.

Gone were the silver white strands of light that normally plagued my head, and instead they were the colour of night. I reached up and released my hair from the tight bun I always wound it up in, and immediately my face was less severe. I ran my fingers through the jet black locks once or twice and then gave up as the breeze pulled them up and sent them flying in all directions.

The only issue was that now, my amethyst coloured eyes were thousand times more prominent, the dark hair accentuating them to the point of startling clarity. I voiced my concern to Veles who laughed it off, tugging me down the street.

“People here have oddly coloured eyes, yours are not that farfetched.”

“Then why are yours so dull?”

“I believe they suit me just fine,” Veles snapped at me. “Why, what colour do you think they should be?”

I didn’t hesitate.

“Blue-green. Like the ocean on a winter’s day,” I blurted, before blushing when Veles stared at me wide-eyed. I hurried off in the direction from which the loudest music sounded before he could answer.

_Idiot. Why did you have to go and say something like that?_

My worries however were swept away, when the heat of a massive bonfire and laughter struck me whilst rounding a corner. The square had been lit up with light and people danced madly, while others sat at the long tables, drinking and cheering. Someone somewhere was playing a lute, another one singing, and everyone was happy.

“Well, look what the wind blew in!”

Fandral sauntered over, looking satisfied as he drank deeply from his mug of mead, a pretty woman clutching onto his left arm.

“Fandral, it’s good to see you,” I grinned at the warrior. “Enjoying the festivities?”

“Always my dear Lady, I am stunned at your appearance though,” Fandral’s voice was honest. “I did not think you ever let your hair down.”

I blushed deeply, grateful for the twilight that would mask the red of my cheeks somewhat. Fandral and I had not spent a lot of time together, he was always so busy and I didn’t like being flustered so I avoided time with him as much as possible.

“Veles helped me,” I smiled as I ran my hands through the thick locks, moving them over my shoulder. “I wasn’t sure if it would work.”

“Sometimes the sorcerer has his uses,” Fandral smirked and I heard Veles sigh as he joined me. I had never seen these two get along. Ever. “Are you sure you should be out of your tower Vel? We wouldn’t want you to faint.”

“Fandral,” I shook my head. “Can we just get along for tonight? I have never been to a festival before, and I don’t want it to be spoiled by your childish feud.”

“Very well, however in return I have a request. You must dance with me! Otherwise I will make it my mission to bicker with Veles until you relent.”

I blinked at Fandral.

“I… Uh…”

“Come, I’m sorry my dear, perhaps I will find you again later?” The blonde warrior pressed a kiss against the hand of the lady who’d been tagging along with him, before pulling me towards the dancers. I shot Veles a pleading look, but the sorcerer was busy downing ale, and ignored me completely. Asshole. “Come Nyx, dance!”

Dancing, it turned out, was actually something I excelled at. It was really just about freedom and joy, which at first had me a little stiff, but when Fandral spun me around in a circle, and the music picked up a beat, I found myself lost in the melody. I don’t know for how many songs I danced, alone or with others, several men coming up to join me before I sagged down on the bench next to a beaming Fandral, and a much gloomier looking Veles who was brooding over his mead.

“That is more exhausting than all my training put together,” I panted as I accepted a cup from Fandral, drinking deeply of the spiced wine, my parched throat revelling in the liquid. “And this is delicious!”

“Try the mead!” A young woman yelled, and slid a cup over. “Made it myself!”

“Then try my lips!” A blonde haired man next to her called winking at me. “They’re quite delicious I hear.”

“Shall I grill or boil them?” I shot back with a broad smile, causing the men around him to jeer and laugh. “Is it always this rowdy?”

“This isn’t rowdy my dear lady,” Fandral looked appalled by the idea, and was about to retort, when a group of men dragged him from his seat, yelling something about needing his help with a group of women. He waved as he was dragged away and I laughed, turning to look at the sullen Veles.

“You don’t have to be here if you’re uncomfortable. Fandral can take me back to the palace later.”

This seemed to irk Veles, who returned to sipping his mead with a dark look on his face.

“Are you jealous?” I smirked at the redhead, surprising myself with my forwardness. Was it the alcohol? I hoped so. “Don’t worry _Vel_ , I’m not going to succumb to Fandral’s terrible seduction techniques.”

“What would I have to be jealous about?” Veles sneered at me. “I prefer my women with more experience and better looks.”

I raised my hands in peace.

“You’re rather moody tonight Veles.”

“I’m annoyed because you frolic around like a child instead of focusing on your training.”

“It’s one night,” I sighed, accepting another drink from a passing woman carrying a heavily laden tray. I drank half of it greedily. “Don’t you know how to have fun?”

“Fun is not spending time with you.”

I ran a hand through my hair, and stood slowly, the tankard in my hand slamming onto the table. I was trying not to lose my temper with the moody man-child in front of me, but he was making it far too difficult. I needed air before I threw something at him.

“I’m not sure why I even bother trying to be nice to you. You don’t care about anything other than yourself,” I turned away from the sulking man with a huff. “I’m going to go find something to eat, and then I’m going back to the palace. I find myself rather tired from having to deal with your mood swings.”

I stormed off, everything spinning just a little from the alcohol.

 _Always_ eat before you drink.

As I skirted around the edge of the square, headed for the tables laden with food, cold hands yanked me into a small side alleyway, and my scream was smothered. I kicked out wildly, my foot meeting something soft and squishy, backed by bone, and there was a howl of pain. The hands that had been holding me in place fell away and I managed to swing my right arm out, connecting with a face.

Despite the darkness of the alleyway, I could see quite well once my eyes had adjusted, a perk of having living in the darkness for millennia. Three men were glowering at me, one clenching his manhood as he cried softly, leaning against the wall for support. Another one, with a jagged scar down the left side of his face was sporting a busted lip and the third brandished a knife.

“Don’t make another move.”

“That should be my line,” I hissed, and before I could register what had happened, I went flying further back into the alleyway cheek stinging and gasping as my still sensitive arm twisted in an awkward way underneath me. There was a moment of resistance as the skirt of my dress caught under my foot, and then it ripped down the front, revealing my bra. My cheeks blazed, embarrassment flooding my body as predatory eyes latched onto the revealed skin.

“Boss, we can have fun with her right? Before we kill her?”

“Why not now and after?” The man with the busted lip grinned, his teeth stained with blood. “I think it’ll be fun.”

The one with the knife smiled darkly at me, and I gritted my teeth as I got to my feet, clutching the front of my dress, pushing my hair out of my face.

“Look, I don’t want to, but I’m going to give you a chance to leave,” I snarled at the men. “I warn you, if you don’t, I won’t be responsible for what happens to you.”

“Such a big mouth, does it suck cock as well as it threatens?” Split lip asked with a sneer. “I can’t wait to find out.”

“I warned you, you perverted monsters,” I snarled as split-lip grabbed for me, and I spun on the ball of my left foot, my right leg whipping around like a scythe, connecting firmly with his temple. He dropped like a sack of flour, and I blinked. That had been a lucky shot, he had been bending down to grab me, which if he hadn’t done, I’d have connected with his arm. I needed to focus, but the buzz from the alcohol was making it a little difficult, and there was the pain from my head and arm.

I _needed_ to stop getting hurt.

“You little whore!” Busted balls hissed, drawing a dagger of his own as he charged at me. “I’ll slit your throat.”

I jumped back as the silver dagger slashed for my belly, stumbling on the uneven pavement as I moved. Busted balls was quicker than I thought, but he was still a lot slower than Thor, so when he came in with an overhead strike, aimed at my head, I shot forwards under the swing and slammed my fist into his gut, following it up with a palm strike to his chin. Rage made me stronger, Thor had told me this before I returned to Asgard, and right now I had plenty of rage to spare, so the strike was stronger than I anticipated. The man rocketed upwards, a good half metre into the air before slamming into the wall of the alleyway, and sliding to the ground with a heavy sigh, the light fading from his eyes.

“I’m going to cut you up good. And then when you’re dead, I’m going to demand twice the payment for your miserable hide.” The leader’s voice breathed in my ear, and I blanched as the dagger he’d been holding sank into the small of my back. Pain blossomed through my body and I opened my mouth to scream, but the man slapped a hand across my mouth shutting me up. I bit down as hard as I could, blood pooling in my mouth as he let out a terrible scream and stumbled back, his dagger still protruding from my back. I didn’t think, just turned and with all the fury and rage I could muster, I blasted him with a wave of fire.

Fire was always a tricky element to control, being that it was more alive than any of the other elements and required concentration to manipulate. It also fed off of emotions, growing more powerful with the intensity of the emotion.

The moment I cast the spell was the exact moment that I lost control over it. The wave of fire incinerated the man, leaving an eerie shadowy imprint of his body on the wall before it turned into a screaming spire of flame that blasted up into the air knocking me back a couple of steps.

This was anything but good.

The fire no longer heeded my command, and I was too dazed to even think of running. I pressed myself against the wall as the spire grew larger, heat prickling dangerously at my skin, my eyes blinded by the intense light.

“Stand back!”

I moved immediately my hand fumbling with the dagger in my back as I went, trying to pry it free, and Veles stormed forward the tips of his hair sparking with violent magic. He muttered something I didn’t quite catch, and then the fire spout was shrinking, folding in on itself until it was a small ball the size of a head, which Veles smothered with his other hand before sighing.

“What is wrong with you, you stupid idiot of a woman?” Veles rounded on me, the shimmering of his body so violent that I thought he was going to explode. “Has your dull witted mind finally given up on you? You cannot cast a spell like that here in the middle of the city!”

“I didn’t…” I had no chance to finish my sentence.

“Do not quiver so you useless wench! I should have known better than to teach a half-wit child the intricacies of magic. You have done nothing but cause mayhem!"

 “You think I did this on purpose?” I blinked, and then Veles was on his back eyes wide open as I straddled his chest, the dagger that had been lodged in the muscle of my back pressed firmly against his neck. “I was cornered, attacked and nearly raped in this little alleyway. I had this, lodged in my back. All I could do was react. What did you think I’d do? Keep quiet while they defiled me, and then murdered me? No. I fought, like I’ve been doing since I woke up, I fought to survive and yes things got out of hand.”

Veles blinked at me, the shimmering on his body slowing to a dull pulse.

“I…” To my absolute horror tears started spilling from my eyes and my shaking hands dropped the dagger to the side before I wiped at my face in furious rejection of my reaction. “I didn’t want this to happen! I just wanted to be normal, I wanted to see what a festival was like! I wanted to laugh, and meet people and maybe just be happy...”

My voice was a low miserable sob.

“Nyx…” Veles hands came up and pried my own hands away from my face. “I’m… I’m sorry. I saw the fire and I thought you had… I wasn’t sure what I thought. My temper was a result of my concern. My words were... Unnecessary.”

I paused halfway through a sob and stared at Veles.

“You… What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” He grumbled. “I’m not going to.”

I managed a smile through the tears, before my eye caught a glimpse of the shadowy outline that had once been a man, and then I was scrambling off of Veles, and rushing to the corner of the alleyway my stomach emptying itself as my body rejected both the alcohol and the idea of the death that had occurred at my hands.

_I’d done this…_

_I was now a murderer._

Warm hands pulled my hair back, and then they were running up and down the length of my back, soothing me as I threw up again and again until there was nothing left and my body was trembling. I felt Veles’ magic knit the flesh around my wound back together, the pain easing away but I could barely register it over the pounding of my heart and the grief in the pit of my stomach.

“There you are! Good grief, is she alright? What on earth happened here?”

I lifted my head.

“These men…” I struggled with my words as Fandral surveyed the damage. “They were sent to kill me.”

“Well Veles certainly did a number on them…”

“This was not me,” Veles informed Fandral dryly. “I was only here for the aftermath.”

“Most impressive!” Fandral sounded overjoyed. “You are quite the warrior!”

“Silence you twittering fool!” Veles spat at him. “Can you not see she is suffering? Or have you forgotten the first time you killed someone?”

“Oh… I am sorry. Lady Nyx, I didn’t not think. I should have been more considerate.”

“That is the least of our concerns,” Veles steadied me as I swayed. “If these men were sent to kill Nyx she is in danger. We must get her back to the palace immediately.”

I never thought that I’d see the day that Fandral and Veles agreed on something, but there they were, rushing me away from the scene of the crime and towards the palace while I did little more than stumble along with them, my body and mind too numb to process much of anything. Not even when I was in my room, Fandral having left somewhere along the line and Veles standing awkwardly in the corner of the room staring at anything but me.

It took me a few seconds to realise that he was providing me privacy, based off of the fact that my dress was torn and burnt. I'd forgotten that.

Huh.

It was only because it seemed like the right thing to do, that I reached down and pulled the torn edges of the dress together, covering my body. I honestly didn't even care.

Nothing felt quite as important as the guilt in my veins.

“Nyx…”

“I don’t want to speak about it.”

My voice must have left no room for argument because Veles nodded and told me that he’d stationed two guards outside my door and that if I should need anything I was only to ask before he left. 

I stared at the door for a few moments.

I counted to ten.

I paced across the length of my room.

I stared at the city.

And then I screamed.

The window shattered, and the room quaked under the power of the magic I'd just barely been containing beneath my skin. Tears streamed down my face because despite the fact that I had nearly suffered unimaginable horrors at their hands, I'd killed them. Not just the one either.

I'd _seen_ the mad who I'd thrown against the wall die.

The light had left his eyes.

His soul had faded.

Because of me.

_Monster._

 


	29. Journey

I followed Veles towards the Bifrost, my hood drawn up around my now silver white hair, not daring to move more than half a metre away from the sorcerer. My right hand was firmly wrapped around the hilt of a dagger I’d pilfered from the guard’s armoury, and I eyed every soul we passed with venomous caution. If the dagger would not suffice, I had drawn the majority of my magic to just under my skin, where it buzzed and hummed, prowling under the surface of my skin like a caged tiger. 

They had suggested I postpone my trip, take time to recover. Even Veles had seemed partial to the idea, but I'd disagreed. I needed to get out of here, to breathe, to just...

Not have to deal with it.

“You don’t have to be so afraid,” Bel whispered to me, suddenly appearing to my left, breaking the formation that the guards walked in. Today he was decked out in his armour, with a brilliant blue cloak streaming behind him in the wind. “We won’t let anything happen to you.”

I nodded at him, but didn’t release my grip on the dagger.

Though the rest of the journey proceeded in uneventful silence, I couldn’t calm my fluttering heart, and not even the sight of a smiling Heimdall was enough.

“Lord Veles, as requested I will transport you to Svartlheim for a period of three weeks.” Heimdall opened the portal, nodding at the sorcerer. "I will open it then, or sooner, should you so require it."

“Very good,” Veles glanced back, looking surprised when I stepped right up against his back, my nose a centimetre from touching him. If it bothered him he didn’t show it, rather he sighed and stepped through the opened portal, disappearing into the light.

I glanced back at Beljorn and Heimdall for a few seconds, managing a half-smile as I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"I'll... See you," I breathed, before I scuttled off after Veles. It was only when I was engulfed by the brilliant light that I released my grip on the dagger and pushed my magic down, my hand cramping as it came away from the hilt. I shook it out as I rocketed out across the universe, a thousand stars streaming past me as I went, darkness patterned with pin-pricks of light.

Somewhere out there, I had drifted, somewhere out there lay the answers that I needed.

I sighed and then my feet hit the ground, only this time I didn’t stumble and nothing spun wildly around me.

Apparently you _did_ get used to it.

Veles was already halfway down a hill, and I had to jog to catch up with him, slipping and sliding on the black sands, my hood ripped off my head by the screaming winds. I spared the location we were in a glance, it was desolate, it was dark and ominous, but it was also a million miles away from whatever dangers had haunted me in Asgard. Catching myself before I tumbled over, I skidded to a halt at the foot of the sand-dune and hurried to catch up to the sorcerer who was muttering something to himself as he surveyed the area around us, his fiery hair whipping about his head in similar fashion to my own.

“Where are we going?” I yelled, the wind nearly ripping the words away. “Veles?”

He said nothing, but pointed off to a ridge in the distance, setting off immediately, his longer legs giving him a head start as I battled against the wind, my lighter frame not built to handle such heavy winds. A particularly strong blast of wind ripped my cloak from my shoulders, and I made a desperate grab for the flapping material, but let it go without a second thought when I spotted the massive storm cloud bearing down on us.

If anything was going to motivate me to move, it would be that, and I sprinted off towards the ridge of rocks quickly overtaking Veles and I didn’t stop running until I hit the ridge, switching my mad dash for a hasty and haphazardous climb upwards. The rocks were sharp on my hands, and I nearly slipped a couple of times, but I had good reason to keep moving upwards and with a final grunt I rolled onto a shelf of rock that gave way to a cave, which I hoped was what Veles had been heading for. If it hadn't been, it was certainly going to be now.

From up here, I could see the massive storm approaching, equal parts lightning and sand as it tore towards us, Veles scrambling up next to me a moment later looking disgruntled but still not saying anything. With a jerk of his head he headed off deeper into the cave and I followed, stumbling here and there in the dark until my eyes adjusted completely and I could see everything before me.

“Is there some settlement that we’re headed to after the storm clears?” I asked, the roar of the storm duller here.

“No settlement, just caves.”

I nodded, not entirely thrilled with the idea, but I didn’t complain, I just followed until we reached the back of the cave. A small pool of water lay to the left, fed by the dripping water that fell from the stalactites, and there was a stack of wood nearby.

“I left this here on my last trip,” Veles shrugged his pack off of his back and began organising the wood into a pile before setting it ablaze with a wave of his hand. The chill of the cave dissipated immediately, and I watched as the smoke curled upwards drawn towards a small gap in the cave that showed the storm but didn’t let any of the sand in. “This will be our home for the next three weeks.”

It certainly wasn’t luxurious, but I supposed it could be worse, so I set about unpacking my own bag, making room on a shelf of rock for all my clothes and other items dictating that the left half of the cave was mine with a glare to Veles when he tried to place something on the shelf of rock I’d chosen. He raised his hands up in a sign of surrender and backed off, leaving me to unroll my blankets and make a nest atop a pile of black sand.

It would serve as a good enough mattress.

“Why are we out here?” I asked Veles after we’d finished unpacking. “You never said.”

“This is the home of the dark elves,” Veles chucked another log onto the fire and settled down next to it. “It once housed the power of the Aether, and as such there is an incredible amount of residual magic. I have been sent to study that power, to see if we can harness it in some way.”

I nodded.

“You are going to help me with my research,” Veles glanced up at me, expression unreadable. “But this is also a good place to test your magic as there are no settlements or settlers to harm.”

I sighed.

“You have been very quiet since the festival. Does it still bother you?”

I nodded again.

“Taking a life is always a terrible burden. You have to live on knowing that you stopped someone else from doing the same.”

“Why is it so easy for you then?”

“Like you said, I’m a monster,” Veles smiled wryly at me. “Monsters don’t care much for things like that.”

“A monster for killing people?"

"Amongst other things."

"So I'm one too."

I smiled darkly at the fire.

"If you are the standard for monsters, then we have a dilemma on our hands."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Why, next thing you know, we'll have puppies and kittens joining our ranks. Maybe even a child's toy."

I tossed a piece of wood at his head, missing completely.

"You're not a monster though," I grumbled as stared at the flames. "You just want people to think you are."

“Oh trust me kitten, I’m the big bad monster that hides in the shadows.”

“The only thing monstrous about you, is your ego,” I informed Veles with a sniff. “Can you cook?”

Veles blinked at me.

“Unlike you, I happen to not like the idea of living off survival rations for the rest of our stay here,” I got to my feet and pulled out the supplies I’d stowed in the bottom of the bag after having enchanted the leather to remain as cool as refrigerator.  “I’m not sure if I am any better than Vision at this cooking thing, but I can certainly try.”

The rest of the sandstorm, which I learnt from Veles was how you determined if it was night or not, was spent with me trying to teach the sorcerer how to make a simple soup. It ended with him cutting his thumb open, before storming off, muttering something about useless skills while I was left to save the remnants of the soup from certain disaster. In the end it was acceptable, if a little salty, and I forced Veles to wash the dishes by threatening to drown him in the night if he didn’t. Eventually we both settled into our bedrolls, Veles glaring off at the wall on his right, with me on the opposite side of the cave.

“I’ve never spent the night in the same room as a man. Or anyone for that matter.”

Veles snorted at that.

“Do you snore?”

“Do you?”

I blinked.

“I have no idea to be honest,” I chuckled softly. “I do speak in my sleep though, so says the guard outside my room.”

“Wonderful, I have to deal with your incessant chatter even in my sleep.”

“Maybe I will drown you.”


	30. Conclusion

I wiped my brow huffing in fury when the sand scratched against my skin.

“Have you found anything?” Veles called, his voice soft and muffled from the distance.

“Nothing but sand!” I called back and sat back on my haunches as the magic I’d been pumping into the earth faded away, leaving me tired and irritable. “This is a waste of time.”

This last part was for my ears only, and I flopped backwards, glaring up at the dark sky. I was hating this field trip already and it was only the fourth day.

I wanted to do something fun, not poke and prod the ground in hopes that it would push back revealing some hidden remnant of Aether. Yet my darling instructor was hellbent on scouring every inch of this wasteland in between the sandstorms. 

Why had I agreed to this?

Stupid sorcerer... 

A wicked smile broke across my face as I glanced over at Veles who was still searching.

Scrambling to my feet I turned to the side so that he was visible in my peripheral vision, but so that it looked like I was still working, and then I blew out a soft breath. Magic swirled outwards, gleefully blasting towards Veles where it whipped up the hem of his robes and flipped them into his face. I stifled my giggle and tried my best to look innocent as Veles let out a yell of surprise.

“Are you alright?” I called, impressing myself with the innocent tone of my voice. “Veles?”

The sorcerer was smoothing out his robes, having yanked them off his face, and he looked confused like he wasn’t sure if it had been the wind or if I was having a go at him.

“I’m fine, just a gust of wind. Go back to searching.”

I nodded and for the next five minutes I poked and prodded at the sand with my toes, biding my time until he had turned his back to me. This time the breath of magic I released was wilder, and I watched in wicked glee as he was flipped head over heels by the force of the magic, landing square on his butt.

“NYX!”

“It… It’s not me!” I choked out as I broke into giggles. “It has to be the Aether!”

Let it not be said that Veles is a good loser, he’s a sore loser, a very a sore loser at that. With a yell, he sent a blast of wind at me, and I screeched in horror as I was blasted off my feet and onto my butt some ten metres away. This time it was Veles who was chuckling in dark pleasure as I got to my feet, shaking the sand out of my clothes as best I could.

“You’ll pay for that sorcerer!” I called out to him. “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!”

“Show me what you can do little sorceress!” Veles was grinning like a madman. “Or are you scared my little kitten?”

“Scared of kicking your ass back to Asgard?” I scoffed at him, and lifted my hands up, magic streaming out of the tips of my fingers in flashes of lightning. “ _Percute caelum!_ _Obsecro, fulmine_ _…_ ”

With a snarl of power, the magic condensed at the tips of my fingers and blasted outwards in a beam of lightning. Veles however was more than prepared, and with a snap of his fingers a wall of sand rose up, absorbing the lightning before the grains solidified into glass warping and twisting in upon themselves until they were spikes that glittered.

“I hope you don’t mind a little pain!”

The glass shot out at me like bullets from a gun, shattering and sharpening as they whistled through the air, and my brow furrowed in concentration. Heat pooled in the air before me, and with a hiss, the sharp fragments melted, dripping onto the sand where they solidified again.

"HAH!" I grinned at him. "I believe I'm better at this than you."

Veles rolled his eyes at me.

“It’s your move I believe…”

The mock battle had ended with me on my ass and Veles towering above me with a triumphant smirk.

I was so out of my league; his magic was just so much stronger than mine.

I mulled over this as I luxuriated in the pool of water, which turned out to be a lot deeper than I had initially thought, deep enough to sit in with the water coming up to my neck. Veles had placed fire runes around the edges of the pool, and the water was steaming hot, but it had only been after I’d forced him to send a ball of light down to the bottom to show me that there was no monster that I climbed in.

The sorcerer had made himself scarce, settling down to read behind a small shelf of rock where I could see the edge of his boot poking out but not the rest of him.

"Where did you learn magic?"

"From various sources," The sound of a page turning informed me he wasn't paying too much attention. "Books, and records."

"You never read anything about strange women suspended in space?"

"I'd recall a fascinating read like that."

"Oh..."

I went back to relaxing in the water.

"You've not recalled anything from your past?"

I closed my eyes and slid lower down into the water.

"Not anything useful. A few feelings of familiarity here and there. Oh, and the dream from when you gave me the potion."

"You never mentioned it before."

The sound of a book closing informed me, that now he was paying attention.

"I thought it was just a dream. So..."

"All dreams have meaning. Even more so the ones dreamt under the influence of such a strong potion. Tell me about the dream."

"There was nothing to it. A girl, she looked like me, but much smaller, and a man. She was chasing him, but could never quite reach him. He didn't want her to either."

"Interesting. Has anything else happened?"

"Apart from me seriously considering the fact that I'm losing my mind? No."

"Oh?"

I chewed on my bottom lip, weighing my options. It wasn't that I wanted to hide it, but what if I was really going mad? I mean, people didn't just shimmer for no reason, right?

"If someone..." I paused struggling for the words. "If I were to say that I saw someone's body shimmering, like it was a mirage, would you think that I'm mad?"

"It depends," Veles' voice was quieter. "When do you see this distortion?"

"It's not time bound really. More like person bound."

He didn't answer so I carried on with my terrible explanation.

“That night when I came back from Midgard, I was really drugged up from the medicine they gave me. So I thought I imagined it, but I don’t know. It keeps happening though, so maybe I really am insane. You shimmer. I thought it was a trick of the light, that I was going mad. But it keeps happening, especially when you get upset, so I thought maybe it was your magic perhaps your aura, you know? Then I saw it happen to Odin and I got really confused. I didn’t even realise that he had magic, is it an effect of that? Is that his soul I'm seeing? His aura? Does it happen to all mages? I was just wondering…”

I was so busy with my mini rant, that I didn't notice Veles until his hands came to rest on my shoulders.

"What the..."

His lips brushed against the shell of my ear and I froze in place, not of my own will. 

Magic?

“Little kitten," His voice was darker, quieter, more lulling than I had ever heard if before. "I knew you were gifted with illusion breaking… I didn’t realise just how gifted. If only you had just let it be… If you had only ignored it.”

He sighed and then suddenly I was being shoved under the water, barely having enough time to gasp in a lungful of air. Hot water went up my nose, and I thrashed wildly. Whatever spell he'd cast on me to keep me still had broken, panic overcoming my being as Veles’ surprisingly strong hands held me under the water. I clawed at them, trying to find purchase on the slippery bottom of the pool, coming up short.

Black spots danced in front of my eyes as my lungs began to burn.

_Don't breathe!_

_Don't breathe!_

My lungs betrayed me, and I inhaled deeply, water searing a trail down my lungs, burning every inch of my lungs.

The last thing I saw as the world turned black were the silver white locks of my hair.

_What..._


	31. A Note

Hi, to everyone who is reading this fanfic.

Firstly, thank you, for even taking the time to read this. It has been a nerve-wracking experience to post something online, most of my works remain hidden on my laptop... But very fulfilling to know that people - besides my best friends who frankly have little say in the matter - like my story. I appreciate the reads, the kudos, and the lack of hatred being voiced... I really do.

This is not a continuation sadly, but rather a note to say, please read the next work in the series.

Unlike Drift, which I finished before hand, Rise has no stockpile of chapters to upload, which means the time will be longer between postings.

But.

I assure you.

I will continue post so long as even one person reads. And even if no-one reads, I probably will carry on posting, because my stubborn streak is a mile wide.

So, once again, thank you for your support.

Lady_Eclair

 


End file.
